


Réécrire sa vie

by Calyxt



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyxt/pseuds/Calyxt
Summary: Et si Eliott et Lucas n'étaient pas que des personnages de série télé ...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Février 2016 - Une super méga bonne idée

**Author's Note:**

> La série est prise en compte jusqu'au dernier clip diffusé de la saison 6, attention au risque de spoiler.  
> /!\ C'est totalement fictionnel !!  
> edit (20 mai) : j'ai repris l'écriture entre le chapitre 12 du 6 mars 2020 et l'épilogue. Les chapitres 13 jusqu'à l'épilogue sont nouveaux.

Lucas numéro 2811 et Eliott 2706 sont allongés l’un à coté de l’autre, ou plutôt sont imbriqués l’un dans l’autre tellement leurs membres sont mélangés, sur le canapé bleu d’un appartement parisien en attendant l’arrivée de leurs amis. Cette proximité est autant un plaisir qu’une nécessité de Lucas pour contenir son conjoint, il ressent chez lui une excitation intense. Eliott a un nouveau projet. Il ne l’a pas encore énoncé mais Lucas le connaît suffisamment pour reconnaître les signes. Et puis Eliott ose se lancer :

-Lu ?  
-Hm ?  
-J’ai une idée !! Une super idée, une méga trop bonne idée !!  
-Oh ben quelle surprise !! s’exclame Lucas avec une pointe d’ironie  
-Tu le savais déjà ? Comment tu l’as su ?

Face au visage plein de tristesse d’Eliott, il ne pu se retenir de lui faire un bisou sur le nez, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

-Je te connais par cœur, ça fait sept ans que nous sommes en couple, presque trois ans que nous sommes mariés… Allez dis moi c’est quoi idée ?  
-Je veux faire une série sur notre histoire, pas seulement notre histoire, la tienne, la mienne, celles du gang et du crew… le grew et ses extensions.  
-Wow, euh tu me prends au dépourvu, je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Mais t’es sur que notre histoire peut intéresser des gens, elle n’a rien d’exceptionnelle?  
Lucas passe doucement un doigt sur les cils de son amoureux où des larmes perlent.  
-Pas exceptionnelle ? Nous c’est pas basique !!  
-Mais non Eliott, j’ai pas dit ça. C’est juste que je m’inquiète pour l’aspect financier. Je suis encore dans mes études, et mon salaire d’externe et ma bourse me permettent tout juste de payer le loyer et le quotidien. L’an prochain ça ira un peu mieux quand je serai interne mais une production compte cher, tu l’as vu avec Polaris.  
-Je vais prospecter partout, et je vais faire des dessins, beaucoup, tout le monde aime mes animaux, surtout mon hérisson et mon raton-laveur. Je peux envahir le monde avec mes dessins. Je le sens, Lucas, j’y arriverai. Et j’ai encore quelques économies grâce au succès de Polaris.  
-D’accord mon amour, je crois en toi. Je te donne les droits pour nous raconter, mais t’es sur que nos amis seront d’accord aussi ? Ils peuvent tenir à leur vie privée ou ne pas accepter que leur vie soit transcrite sur les écrans, ils n’ont pas tous eu une vie facile tu le sais comme moi. Cela risque de les replonger dans une période délicate de leur existence.  
-C’est pour ça que j’ai organisé ce dîner ce soir, je veux leur en parler, et leur exposer mes arguments. J’ai fait les choses bien, pas de PONI, j’ai été chez le traiteur. J’ai prévu un peu de quoi rouler pour le gang, en souvenir de notre jeunesse passée et aussi de quoi boire . D’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’on commence à préparer, il est déjà 19H et je les ai invités pour 20H.

Après un dernier baiser, les amoureux se levent de leur canapé et mettent en place l’apéro-dinatoire prévu pour leurs convives. Avoir cinq sortes de chips et autant de jambon n’était pas forcément nécessaire mais comme Lucas le dit si bien à propos d’Eliott « c’est mon mec et je l’aime » alors il lui passe toutes ses petits excès.

A 19h48, la sonnette retentit une première fois et Mika déboule sans même attendre qu’on vienne lui ouvrir la porte, partant du principe que s’il a été en coloc avec eux, dans chacun des logements de Manon, Lisa ou Lucas, il est un peu chez lui. Camille présente ses excuses à ses hôtes pour l’arrivée tonitruante de celui qui partage sa vie. Ils n’ont pas le temps de poursuivre les salutations avant qu’une nouvelle arrivée soit annoncée, cette fois-ci c’est Arthur, Daphné et Basile qui entrent.  
A 20h30 et après que YEmman et leur retard légendaire soient arrivés, le grew était au complet. Manon et Charles participeraient à la conversation par skype depuis l’autre bout du monde, leurs amis n’arrivant plus à suivre leur périple autour monde, le rendez-vous avait été fixé à 21h.  
Ça fait du bien de se retrouver tous ensemble, ils ne se voient plus autant qu’à l’époque du lycée mais les liens ne s’étaient jamais vraiment rompus au fil des cinq longues années qui se sont écoulées depuis que la majorité du grew avait eu son bac et que leurs destins s’étaient séparés. Ils sont tous restés sur Paris, sauf Manon qui était partie avec Charles rejoindre ses parents pour travailler dans l’humanitaire après son année de première mais grâce à la technologie ils pouvaient garder contact.

L’excitation d’Eliott est retombée et il semble préoccupé, angoissé de la réaction de ses amis, il ne parle plus. Pour détourner l’attention des invités, Lucas leur fait la conversation tout en caressant d’une main qu’il voulait rassurante les cheveux d’Eliott qui est assis par terre entre ses jambes, il lui donne régulièrement des toasts pour que son chéri se nourrisse un peu.

A 21h00 le téléphone d’Eliott sonne, c’est le moment de l’annonce. Pendant que Eliott répond, Lucas rassemble les invités autour de la table.  
-Si je vous ai invité ce soir, c’est pour vous annoncer quelque chose d’important  
-t’es enceinte ?!! l’interrompit Mika  
-Non Mika, même si on s’entraîne beaucoup Eliott et moi, je ne l’ai pas mis enceinte. Réponds Lucas dans un soupir  
-Donc je reprends. Comme vous le savez tous déjà, faire le court-métrage de Polaris a été une révélation pour moi, et un succès inespéré. J’ai envie de prolonger l’aventure en adaptant mon histoire avec Lucas dans une série, mais j’ai besoin de votre accord à tous les 15, vous êtes notre famille, c’est grâce à vous qu’on a su qu’on était pas tout seul, jamais. Si je raconte mon histoire, je raconte aussi la votre, on a grandi ensemble, on a évolué ensemble. Nous n’avons pas toujours été exemplaire et je comprendrais si vous refusiez d’apparaître dans mon projet.  
-D’accord, vas-y frère. Idriss et Sofiane acceptent d’une même voix.  
-Moi je suis plutôt pour, mais il faut demander à Daphné. Bégaie Basile  
-Pareil pour moi, il faut demander à Lola. Basile et moi, nous sommes les victimes des Lecomte girlz qui ont pris notre liberté en nous séduisant. Réplique Maya en rigolant. Noée et Camille signent leur accord. Ingrid, Charles et Mika n’hésitent pas longtemps, ils se rendent bien compte que leur rôle est secondaire dans l’histoire.

Imane est la première a exposé ses craintes, elle a peur que son histoire soit déformée. Eliott lui a alors expliqué que chacun aurait un droit de regard sur le script de leur personnage et qu’il serait présent à toutes les étapes de la producteur pour que la série soit le plus fidèle possible à la réalité.  
Une fois que chacun a pu s’exprimer ses peurs, et que Eliott leur a bien expliqué les solutions, ils étaient tous d’accord pour ce projet. Il a bien su vendre son rêve en leur démontrant qu’ils ont tous un rôle dans cette histoire et qu’ils peuvent apprendre aux adolescents d’aujourd’hui. Ils n’ont pas été des adolescents parfaits, ils n’ont pas eu des vies parfaites, mais ils peuvent servir de modèle de projection pour des lycéens qui sont perdus comme eux l’étaient à l’époque. Et puis ils ont l’avantage de savoir comment l’histoire se fini et que tout va bien pour eux tous.

Après le départ des derniers invités à 2h du matin et une douche pour se détendre de toutes ses émotions, les garçons sont couchés dans leur chambre aux murs blancs à l’exception de trois carrés de peinture bleu sur l’un d’eux. Dans un demi-sommeil Lucas chuchote « ça m’étonne toujours un peu de voir Noée et Alexia ensemble ».


	2. Mars 2016 - Superpan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiers doutes

Depuis que ses amis lui ont donné leur accord pour écrire leur vie, Eliott se consacre à plein temps à l’écriture du script de la première saison de sa série. L’ambiance est studieuse chez les Demaury, quand Lucas n’est pas à la fac ou à l’hôpital pour son externat, il passe son temps à réviser soit seul soit avec Imane pour les Epreuves Classantes Nationales du mois de juin, ils voulaient être bien classés pour avoir le choix dans leur spécialité et rester à Paris pour ne pas devoir quitter Sofiane et Eliott.

Un soir, Lucas retrouve Eliott assis par terre en pleine crise d’angoisse au milieu du salon. Il se précipite vers lui pour l’envelopper de ses bras.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe Eliott ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?  
-Je suis nul, Lu, j’y arriverai jamais.  
-A faire quoi ? Tu n’es pas nul !!  
-Ma série, ça ne marchera jamais. Les adolescents de maintenant ne sont pas comme nous, je suis un vieux pour eux déjà. T’imagines, j’ai 25 ans !! Dans six mois je dois payer dans les musées.  
-C’est pas si grave de payer dans les musées, si tu veux, on pourra frauder, on va dire que t’as toujours 25 ans.  
-Mais ça se fait pas de mentir comme ça !!  
-J’avoue, c’est sur, t’es vieux. Je vais devoir te quitter et me trouver un nouveau mec, un petit jeune.  
-Tu peux pas me quitter comme ça, t’as signé !! T’es mon époux.  
-C’est vrai ... Bon je te garde, mais il est passé où mon Eliott rebelle qui ne validait pas son pass navigo en rentrant dans le bus, qui doublait tout le monde à la cantine pour me rejoindre, qui nous a emmené en vacances en van qui ne portait pas de A alors qu’il n’avait pas son permis depuis 3ans, qui rentrait en pleine nuit dans des lieux clos ou m’emmenait taguer des murs ?  
-Hey mais t’étais avec moi pour tout ça et t’étais bien content.  
-C’est vrai. Par contre, je suis sur que durant mon année de terminale, t’avais un métier secret. Même en 2009, c’était plus possible de vivre en travaillant dans un vidéoclub. J’ai jamais osé t’en parler mais ça me trotte dans la tête.

Eliott éclate de rire, Lucas était soulagé d’avoir su faire sortir son amoureux du cercle vicieux de la panique même s’il souffrait de voir son visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Tu m’as découvert, mon amour. Je suis un superhéros. Quand Lou t’a dit que j’étais bipolaire, c’était pas dans le sens que j’ai des phases maniaques et des phases dépressives, c’est que d’un côté je suis Eliott et de l’autre je suis Superpan.  
-Ah oui ? Tu vies dans un pays imaginaire ? Ou quand t’attaques les méchants, ton costume s’ouvre et fait une roue autour de toi ?  
-Lucas, tu m’épuises.  
-C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes.  
-Absolument. Je ne t’aime que pour tes bétises.

Lucas se relève et porte Eliott jusqu’au canapé. Contrairement à son mari qui adorait être assis sur le parquet, Lucas préfère le moelleux d’un siège.

-Tu penses vraiment que ta série ne pourra pas avoir de succès à cause de notre âge ?  
-Oui … Les jeunes ont besoin de s’identifier à nous pour que mon message passe.  
-Mais notre histoire est universelle, on a eu le coup de foudre, bon d’accord toi en premier, moi je t’ai royalement snobé après t’avoir foncé dessus. On s’est aimés, quittés, retrouvés.  
-Tu sais très bien que les bases de notre histoire ce n’est pas ça. T’as enjolive les choses. La réalité c’est que tu t’es caché, t’as pas assumé ton homosexualité, tu t’es servi de Céleste.  
-J’ai été un salaud.  
-J’ai pas dit ça, mais nous ce n’était pas si simple. Et pour ma part, c’était pas linéaire non plus, j’ai trompé Lou, t’étais pas le premier, elle acceptait parce qu’elle m’aimait, mais je lui ai fait du mal.  
-Pourquoi tu veux nous montrer en exemple si nous avons été des connards tous les deux ?  
-On a été plus fort que ça. Plus fort que l’homophobie de ton père, plus fort que la culpabilité de faire du mal à Lou et Céleste, plus fort que la maladie. Et c’est pareil pour les autres, on se sentait tous seuls au lycée et on a tous découvert qu’on était pas tout seul. J’ai envie que les adolescents d’aujourd’hui se rendent compte qu’ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres et qu’à plusieurs c’est meilleur. Mais je ne veux pas que ça passe comme étant une parole d’adulte, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui je vois, je comprends ton point de vue. D’ailleurs je pense que tu ne devrais pas utiliser les vrais prénoms de Lou et Céleste, nous n’avons plus de contact avec elles et on ne peut pas leur demander si elles sont d’accord pour apparaître dans la série.  
-Tu penses quoi de Chloé et Lucille ?  
-J’aime bien, et puis ça fait un effet collectionneur de Lu.  
-Mais je ne collectionne pas les gâteaux !!  
-Non, juste les Lu-cas, Lu-cille, après il y aura Lu-cie, Lu-crèce, Lu-is ou Lu-bin ?  
Eliott fait un bisou à son Lu.  
-T’es bête, après toi il n’y aura personne.  
-Et si je meurs ?  
-C’est pas drôle, Lucas. Ne dis pas ça, si tu meurs, je ne vais pas survivre.  
-Oh mon cœur, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir. Et pour ton soucis d’identification on va trouver une solution.


	3. Moi c'est pas zéro

Trois jours plus tard, Lucas a à peine mis sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée qu’il entend des gros booms, signe d’un Eliott qui arrive avec une démarche plus proche du kangourou que du raton-laveur et se jette sur lui.

-Mon amour !! J’ai trouvé une solution pour ma série.  
-Moi aussi, j’y ai repensé et la solution c’est que la série se passe actuellement.  
Eliott l’embrasse avec fougue  
-C’était EXACTEMENT mon idée. Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?  
-Bien sûr, je suis un peu un super-héros aussi, mon pouvoir est de lire dans les pensées de mon amoureux.  
-Je pense à quoi là maintenant alors ?  
Lucas colle Eliott contre le mur et l’embrasse dans le cou.  
-Hmm tes pensées m’ont l’air interdites aux moins de 18 ans. Chuchote Lucas à l’oreille d’Eli.  
Eliott éclate de rire et essaye de s’évader.  
-Tu triches, ce n’est pas en lisant dans ma tête que tu as su ça. Tu l’as ressenti.  
Lucas prend son air le plus innocent.  
-Moi ? Jamais !! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Je vais te le montrer.  
-On peut au moins fermer la porte avant ou tu souhaites faire un spectacle pour tous les voisins qui passent dans le couloir ?  
-Ne me tente pas … Depuis un certain foyer, j’aime assez prendre des risques.  
Lucas se détache de son mari, ferme la porte d’entrée puis prend la main d’Eliott pour l’emmener dans leur chambre afin de continuer leur activité.

Lucas a en effet vu et pas que, la preuve des pensées érotiques de son époux. Ils sont à présents nus et satisfaits dans leur lit. Eliott reprends la conversation :  
-Avant que tu me pervertisses, j’allais te parler de ma série. J’ai beaucoup pensé à ce qui nous différencie des adolescents d’aujourd’hui et c’est le rapport au temps.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je t‘ai écrit des lettres … dit Eliott avec un sourire ironique  
-Nous sommes officiellement vieux.  
-Je crois que oui malheureusement. Non mais t’imagines que nos téléphones n’étaient même pas tactiles au début de notre histoire ?  
-Stop ça suffit !! J’ai l’impression d’entendre ma grand-mère.  
-Tu comprends bien le soucis, on ne peut pas raconter l’histoire d’Eliott et de Lucas de 2009, il faut raconter une histoire de Lucas et Eliott en 2016 et qui sont des adolescents de leur temps qui stalkent sur instagram, péchoent sur les applis et partagent toute leur vie sur Twitter.  
-Ton Eliott ne va pas se mettre derrière Lucas dans la fil de la cantine pour récupérer discrètement son ticket et enfin savoir le nom de l’homme idéal croisé lors de son premier jour et qui ne l’a pas vu ?  
-Si bien sûr, mais on ne va pas le montrer à l’écran parce qu’on va suivre l’histoire de ton point de vue, enfin du point de vue de Lucas2016.  
-J’aime cette idée. S’il existe un Lucas2016, il existe 2015 autres Lucas. Je vais envahir le monde … ou les mondes ? Chacun vit peut-être dans un univers différent, ils sont parallèles et ils ont leur propre vie, ils font leur propre choix. C’est comme si je vivais plusieurs existences à la fois, c’est tellement ... wahou.  
-C’est possible tout ça, mais globalement Lucas2016 aura la même vie que Lucas0.  
-Moi c’est pas zéro !! Je suis Lucas 2811et toi Eliott2706. Pourquoi tu veux raconter de mon point de vue et pas du tien ?  
-Je veux montrer l’évolution du grew au cours des trois ans de lycée, vous avez tellement changé et vécu durant ces trois ans, et moi je ne suis arrivé qu’à la fin et j’étais pas vraiment dans votre groupe d’amis. D’ailleurs, les premières saisons ne seront pas sur toi principalement, tu seras qu’un personnage annexe. Pour les épisodes sur l’année de seconde, je préfère concentrer le regard sur le crew et sur la création d’une amitié à l’adolescence. C’est fou ce hasard de rencontres entre Daphné, Alexia, Manon, Emma et Imane, elles n’ont rien à voir les unes avec les autres et pourtant elles ont une des relations les plus fortes que je connaisse. Elles ont fait de leurs différences une force, en se soutenant, parfois avec maladresse, avec des clashs mais au fond d’elles, elles s’aimaient et savaient qu’elles pourraient compter les unes sur les autres. La saison 3 commencera avec moi, entre temps tu seras devenu potes avec Arthur et Basile qui n’étaient pas là en seconde, vous serez devenu le gang avec Yann aussi. C’est une saison transitoire, tu commences par être beaucoup avec le gang, et pendant ta période de doute t’es avec les filles, et après tu retournes avec ton gang . Et dans le même temps, il y a la création du foyer, un lieu qui nous rassemble. Qui nous a assemblé tous les deux.  
-Oh non, tu ne vas pas décrire ça quand même !! l’interrompt Lucas  
-Chut laisse moi finir, après je reviens sur la scène de la fresque.  
-Dans la saison 4, ça sera du point de vue d’Imane, quand elle se sent seule dans sa foi, incomprise et qu’elle refuse ses sentiments pour Sofiane. Cela apporte l’aspect soutien qu’une famille peut donner et qui n’est que peu représentés ailleurs parce que vos parents ne sont pas stables. La saison 5 sera celle d’Arthur, sa surdité soudaine, sa découverte du monde des sourds, sa rencontre avec Noée et Camille, son coming-out d’enfant battu par son père, et son acceptation du vrai lui et non pas celui qui doit correspondre aux rêves de son père pour espérer avoir de l’amour de sa part. Et la saison 6, ça sera la nouvelle génération, centrée sur Lola, son deuil, ses problèmes de drogues, sa quête d’elle-même et l’acceptation de son passé pour pouvoir se tourner vers l’avenir. Et je reprends une place un peu plus grande, je deviens plus indépendant de toi, je commence à être la star que je suis devenu aujourd'hui. Pour les saisons 7 et 8, si elles existent, ça sera sans moi.  
-T’as vraiment beaucoup réfléchis sur mes années lycées. Ton analyse m’impressionne. Moi je me suis contenté de vivre ses années et de faire avec.  
-Vous êtes fascinant monsieur Lucas Demaury et je veux tout connaître de vous.  
-Tu me fais peur. C’est pas drôle du tout.  
-T’as peur de la pluie aussi ?  
-Pas peur.  
Au fil du temps, «pas peur » était devenu leur code pour se promettre d’avoir toujours confiance en l’autre et qu’ils ne se feraient pas de mal. Avec un « pas peur », on peut aller plus haut, plus loin, plus fort que nos craintes, parce que Lucas protégera Eliott et Eliott protégera Lucas.

-Lu, tu n’as pas peur au point de me laisser mettre la scène de la fresque ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ça me gène un peu d’exposer notre première fois comme ça aux yeux de tous.  
-Toi gêné ? Toi la personne qui a insisté pour prendre les mesures exactes du mur qui porte cette fresque pour en faire une impression en taille réelle et l’accrocher dans tous nos salons avec à gauche une vitrine où trône un mannequin portant ta tenue de ce jour-là, boxer et chaussettes compris, et à droite une vitrine avec un mannequin portant ma tenue ?  
-C’est pas pareil, chez nous il n’y a que nos amis qui viennent et tout le monde ne comprend pas l’importance de cet hommage à Pollock. Tu sais très bien que j’aime que chacun puisse se faire sa propre interprétation d’une œuvre et une fois que tout le monde aura vu ta série, il n’y aura plus qu’une interprétation possible.  
-J’apprécie la confiance que tu as en moi, mais je doute que le monde entier la voit. 7 milliards de spectateurs c’est vraiment énorme.  
-Mais même 100 000 personnes qui voient notre première fois, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Pas vraiment, je la trouve très belle, c’était doux, tendre. J’en suis même assez fier quand je vois le résultat sur le mur.  
-Fier ? J’étais ton trophée ?  
-Non, mais dans "j’ai tué ma mère" Dolan a une scène semblable mais ça manque de réalisme, ils ont juste quelques tâches de peinture sur le corps à la fin, nous nous étions entièrement peints.  
-Quoi de mieux qu’un assemblage de rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, violet pour deux gays ?  
-Je ne suis pas gay, je suis pan.


	4. Mai 2016 - J'ai besoin de tarés dans ma vie

En rangeant l’appartement Eliott ouvre une boite à chaussures, c’est sa boite à souvenirs secrets, et au milieu il trouve une copie d’examen. Il s’agit d’une lettre que Lucas lui a écrit après une épreuve de bac blanc en attendant de pouvoir sortir de la salle.

_« Paris, lycée Dorian, 15 février 2010_

_Mon amour,_

_je ne peux pas faire mieux que toi au piano avec ta cover de La lettre à Elise, mais je te propose ma Lettre à Eli-ott. Ce soir ce sont nos un an, une année qui est passée très vite, trop vite. Je me demande encore comment j’ai pu survivre sans toi. Je crois qu’il est temps que je te parle de ce que je veux faire de mon avenir, je préfère m’exprimer par écrit pour peser tous mes mots et pour que tu puisses prendre le temps de lire à ton rythme. Cela ne va pas te faire plaisir._

_Je vais postuler pour la faculté de médecine, je veux devenir psychiatre. Voilà c’est dit, non c’est écrit. Maintenant tu vas jeter la lettre, j’imagine, et te mettre à pleurer en pensant que je le fais à cause de toi, à cause de ta maladie, parce que je veux trouver un remède miracle pour te guérir. Et tu as tort, je ne veux pas te changer, ta maladie fait partie de toi, sans elle tu ne serais pas toi, elle t’a construit, sans elle tu n’aurais pas cette sensibilité au monde. Je ne t’aime pas malgré ta bipolarité, je t’aime avec ta bipolarité. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Fais moi confiance, cette fois-ci c’est à toi de ne pas avoir peur._

_Bon, je vais supputer que tu as accepté mon premier argument, et qu’à présent tu t’imagines que je le fais pour ma mère. Et là encore tu as tort, je suis son fils et je ne veux pas devenir son médecin. La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas faire médecine dans l’optique de trouver un remède à vos troubles, c’est que si je n’y arrive pas, je serais sans cesse dans la culpabilité._

_Ma vraie raison est que je veux aider les jeunes LGBT+. J’ai eu un électrochoc à la marche des fiertés où nous étions au mois de juin. Non mais t’imagines, en février je déclare à Mika que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à danser sur du Shakira ou du Beyoncé, à aller à la gaypride et balancer des paillettes en forme de teub sur les gens. Bon d’accord, j’ai pas balancé des paillettes en forme de teub sur les gens, mais j’ai quand même fini par danser avec mon mec (toi, on ne sait jamais je te le redis si jamais t’as oublié entre temps) sur le char de Gare ! après avoir été invité par un charmant jeune homme lors d’un arrêt pour cause de bigorneaux sur la voie et j’ai arrosé la foule avec de gros pistolet à eau, il faisait tellement chaud. Nous étions tellement chauds. Ce jour là, j’avais pas peur en public, parce que j’étais avec toi, parce que j’étais en famille, parce que je pouvais te tenir la main, t’embrasser, t’aimer dans la rue… te déshabiller un peu, en enlevant ta chemise. Et la validation ultime a été quand on m’a donné un préservatif des Droits de l’Homme, nous aimer était un Droit._

_A ce stade tu ne vois sûrement pas le lien avec la psychiatrie, ne t’inquiète pas, j’y viens, mais d’abord je veux te rappeler à quel point on était bien.. C’était une après-midi de douceur, comme les mentos rainbow qui nous ont été donné au départ sur la place Montparnasse, avant le discours de Liza Minnelli pour l’ouverture officielle de la marche. Pour pouvoir voir tout le cortège, nous nous sommes mis sur le côté, tout le monde était heureux, Et puis je les ai vu, ils avaient une grande banderole noire avec des lettres blanches « une vraie dépsychiatrisation maintenant » d’un côté et « Outrans » de l’autre, je me suis d’abord interrogé sur quel psychiatrisation ils parlaient, l’homosexualité ne fait plus partie des maladies mentales, et puis j’ai lu plus en détail leurs pancartes et j’ai compris qu’ils étaient trans.Je dis « ils » parce que c’est une association pour les hommes trans, c’est à dire des hommes nés dans un corps de fille._

_A ce moment là j’ai réalisé qu’en effet dans LGBT, il y a le T et que j’avais totalement oublié cette partie. En rentrant je me suis renseigné, j’ai fait mes recherches et j’ai découvert que pour avoir les hormones qui leur permettent de débuter leur changement, on dit « parcours », ils ont besoin de l’accord d’un psychiatrique qui reconnaît leur dysphorie de genre. Pour leur opération, ils ont besoin de l’accord d’un psychiatre. Je trouve ça fou (il est bien placé celui là hein ? Ah ? Tu ne trouve pas? Dommage), ils n’ont pas le droit de disposer de leur corps, ils sont obligés de souffrir. Tu sais qu’à l’hôpital, il faut attendre deux ans pour avoir l’attestation ? C’est énorme. Moi je veux mettre fin à ça, je veux avoir mon cabinet de ville et les écouter, et les accompagner en tant qu’humain et pas en tant qu’animal de foire. Je veux aussi accompagner les jeunes gays, lesbiennes, bis pour éviter des suicides. Et je veux faire de la recherche pour publier des articles sur mes études sur le genre._

_Il y a presque un an, je te brisais le cœur en te disant que je n’ai pas besoin de tarés dans ma vie. Tu as cru que je ne voulais plus de toi. Aujourd’hui je change ma phrase en «j’ai besoin de ceux que l’on dit tarés pour vivre »._

_J’espère que tu auras lu cette lettre en entier et que tu comprends mes raisons. D’ici à ce que je doive choisir ma spécialité il va se passer au moins 7 ans, je peux changer d’avis, mais aujourd’hui je crois que j’ai trouvé ma voie._

_Sache que je t’aime et ne l’oublie pas_

_Ton hérisson »_

Eliott n’avait pas relu cette lettre depuis sept ans, et il en avait oublié beaucoup de mots. Effectivement quand il l’a lu la première fois, il l’a jeté, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que l’amour de sa vie le considère uniquement comme un malade. Et après 30 minutes, il l’a reprise pour en continuer la lecture. Et il avait espéré que Lucas change d’avis, mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, dans quatre mois, Lu va choisir sa spécialité et ses stages l’ont conforté dans son choix de la pédo-psychiatrie, avec un projet de thèse sur l’impact des hormonothérapie sur le développement psychique des adolescents transgenres. Et Eliott devait aussi se rendre à l’évidence que les études de son compagnon n’avait pas eu d’impact sur leur couple et le regard que chacun portait sur l’autre. Ils étaient restés des amoureux et pas un patient et son (apprenti) médecin. Lucas a juste mieux su gérer les phases au fil du temps, mais c’est surtout parce qu’il a appris à comprendre Eliott dans son individualité et comprit que la connaissance de son époux est bien plus utile que l’application simple de méthodes toutes faites proposées dans les livres.


	5. Mai 2017 - La fin de minute par minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention dans ce chapitre, il y a de la violence

C’était un grand jour pour Eliott, aujourd’hui il avait rendez-vous avec l’équipe qui allait produire sa série pour parler des vrais personnes derrière les personnages et pour cela il avait apporté des vidéos de ses amis, pour montrer la réalité de leur quotidien, leur manière d’être naturelle, leurs expressions, leurs mimiques tant de petites choses qui faisaient Eux et qu’il n’avait pu décrire par ses mots. C’était la dernière étape avant de passer au casting et à la recherche des comédiens qui allaient devenir ses amis pendant plusieurs mois. C’est du moins ce qui était prévu, mais dans la réalité, la discussion entre Eliott et David H.le réalisateur a été beaucoup plus large. C’était leur première rencontre mais le feeling est passé immédiatement,et David a voulu tout savoir de la genèse du projet.

David profite d’une pause clope en tête à tête pour interroger Eliott sur ses motivations profondes :  
-On ne se connaît pas, tu vas sûrement te demander comment j’ose de poser cette question mais c’est quoi la raison principale qui te pousse à faire ce projet ?  
Eliott le regarde du coin de l’œil  
-Mince, mon numéro de charme n’a pas fonctionné sur toi, et tu veux creuser derrière la carapace.  
-Tu es un raton-laveur, tu as un masque et moi je veux savoir ce qui se cache en-dessous…  
-J’ai envie de donner un modèle possible aux adolescents d’aujourd’hui.  
-Non, ça c’est la raison politiquement correcte. C’est quoi ta raison intime ? Pourquoi tu ne gardes pas simplement tes souvenirs dans ta tête en étant nostalgique ?  
Eliott serre les poings pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.  
-Je veux voir mon histoire à une autre époque …  
-Le décalage dans le temps est de seulement 9 ans  
-C’est suffisant dans la communauté gay pour faire une génération. Eliott et Lucas de 2018 étaient des enfants lors des débats sur le mariage pour tous. Moi je ne me suis toujours pas remis des horreurs entendues pendant ces mois de débat. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir tous les jours pendant des mois des personnes discuter de la légitimité de ton amour, de les voir manifester par milliers sous la pluie ou la neige, des bus entiers qui déferlaient sur Paris, qui taguaient le trottoir devant chez moi. Tu sais ce que ça fait que la relation que tu as avec ton conjoint soit pas appelée « couple » mais « paire », comme des chaussettes ? Entendre dire que si on autorise ton mariage, c’est un premier pas vers le mariage avec des animaux ou des objets ? Moi oui, je le sais.  
 _David prend Eliott dans ses bras, spontanément, par instinct, comme s’il était son petit._  
-Je suis désolé pour toi, non je ne sais pas, mais je peux l’imaginer. Et je vais faire avec toi de cette série un succès pour que des milliers de personnes voient la pureté de ton amour pour ton mari. Pour qu’ils voient qu’au-delà de votre sexe, vous êtes des humains qui s’aiment, pas mieux que des hétéros, pas pire. Juste pareil, avec la même valeur.  
-Merci David. Cette série c’est le bébé que je n’aurais pas avec Lucas. C’est l’ultime étape de la fin du « minute par minute » de la fin de la saison 3.  
-Quelles sont les étapes précédentes ?  
-Hum alors il y a eu un emménagement ensemble que tous les deux, pour ça ce n’est pas vraiment notre décision. Mika et Lisa ont lourdement insisté pour que Lucas s’installe avec moi, je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de mes tentatives de cuisine ou parce que nous étions un tout petit trop … exaltés.  
-Exaltés, quel joli euphémisme.  
-Pour l’étape d’après c’est beaucoup moins drôle. Un jour où nous sortions du cinéma, on attendait notre bus à un arrêt, on était simplement assis sur le banc, sans même nous toucher ou non embrasser et puis un mec est arrivé et à commencer à nous traiter de «pédé », « tapette » et autres joyeusetés, on n’a pas répondu, et il a continué en disant qu’on méritait d’aller dans un camp, que c’était dommage qu’Auschwitz soit fermé, qu’Hilter avait raison de gazer les gens comme nous. C’était le pire moment de ma vie, j’ai eu très peur, et j’avais peur pour Lucas, je n’osais pas faire un geste vers lui pour le rassurer. Après un trop long moment, un bus est arrivé, c’était pas le notre mais on est montés quand même pour fuir cet endroit. On n’a pas porté plainte, on a essayé d’encaisser. Je ne te cache pas qu’à peine la porte fermée nous nous sommes effondrés en pleurs par terre dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Les larmes de David coulait sur ses joues. Notre réaction a été de nous pacser, pour que si on se faisait agresser à nouveau et que malheureusement on en meurt cela soit considérer comme une attaque homophobe et aussi que le père de Lucas ne puisse pas cacher son homosexualité. Nous étions un couple gay officiellement. C’était l’anniversaire de Lucas, il avait 18 ans.

_Après un moment pour reprendre sa respiration, Eliott continue._

Et puis 2012 arrive, les élections présidentielles, la promesse de campagne de Hollande qui ouvre le mariage à tous les couples. Bien sûr, on a voté pour lui. Il a gagné, on a espéré. Le projet de loi débute, les manifestations aussi. Avec Lucas et nos amis nous étions à toutes celles en soutien au projet, qu’il neige ou qu’il vente, on a battu le pavé, Lucas arborait son plus beau rainbow flag, il portait un ourson en peluche arc en ciel pour mettre un peu de douceur dans ces journées.  
  
C’était beau comme une marche des fiertés, le militantisme en plus. Avec Lu, on ne comptait pas se marier, mais on marchait pour en avoir la possibilité.  
Il a suivi tous les débats en direct sur internet, il a publié des centaines de tweets avec #DirectAN puis #Directsenat, il n’allait plus en cours, heureusement qu’Imane était là pour lui donner, il vivait au rythme des débats, coucher 3h, lever 10h, manger en même temps que les députés, trois mois hors du temps. Trois mois à ne parler que Christiane Taubira et Erwann Binet ses nouvelles idoles. Trois mois à pleurer, à rager, à rire parfois, à se désespérer souvent. Le soulagement le 23 avril avec l’adoption définitive par l’assemblée.  
Une longue parenthèse débutée le 29 janvier 2013 et achevée le 29 mai de la même année.  
-C’est quoi ces dates ? Demande timidement David  
-Le premier jour des débats à l’assemblée nationale, et le jour où pour la première fois un couple homosexuel s’est marié en France. Nous étions devant notre télé, et nous avons pleuré comme des enfants. Depuis il ne m’est plus possible d’écouter L-o-v-e de Nat King Cole sans penser à eux.  
En les voyant dans leurs beaux costumes, fiers, debout devant leurs amis et leurs familles, et aussi des milliers de personnes devant leur écran puisque le mariage était retransmit en direct à la télévision, je les ai enviés. Je voulais la même chose qu’eux et j’avais plus peur. Alors je me suis agenouillé, et j’ai demandé sa main à Lucas, spontanément, dans notre salon. Il a accepté bien sûr, comment me résister ? Et on s’est mariés le 27 juin, un jeudi pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde, et pour avoir le temps de décuver avant la marche des fiertés du samedi. C’était une journée magique, pleine de surprises que je te raconterai plus tard. Notre pause clope a été fort longue, ton équipe doit s’imaginer que je t’ai détourné du droit chemin et que nous sommes en pleine création d’une fresque.


	6. Mai 2017 - Rendez-vous à 15h à la mairie du 11ème

Eliott et David sont remontés dans la salle de réunion, ils ont continué à discuter avec leurs équipes, ils ont déjeuné tous ensemble et ils ont à nouveau profiter d’une pause cigarette pour continuer leur conversation interrompu le matin.

-Ce matin tu m’as fait un beau trailer de ton mariage, maintenant je veux l’épisode. Exige David

-Hum, mais est-ce que tu le mérites vraiment ? s’interroge faussement Eliott

_David et Eliott s’étaient rencontrés 4 heures seulement auparavant mais ils avaient l’impression de se connaître depuis toujours._

-Non, peut-être pas. C’est ton histoire, c’est à toi de décider. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, je t’accompagne jusque où tu veux, si c’est difficile, je suis là pour toi mais je ne te ferai jamais aller plus loin que tes limites, tes limites réelles, pas celles que tu te mets parce que tu as peur de cette part d’inconnu derrière quelque chose que tu n’as jamais fait. Possiblement, je te ferai sauter d’un pont mais avant j’aurai vérifié,dix fois, même vingt fois que ton élastique fonctionne correctement et j’aurai installé des tapis pour t’accueillir en douceur. Je dis « tu » mais c’est aussi les acteurs qui vont jouer les rôles de tes amis et toi.

-Merci David, juste merci. Chuchote Eliott

-Si tu te souviens bien, j’ai demandé Lu en mariage le 29 mai et on s’est mariés le 27 juin, nous avions donc 4 semaines et 1 jour pour organiser un mariage. On avait deux avantages, le premier c’était qu’on ne voulait pas se marier dans une église, le deuxième c’est que côté famille, c’était très limité. Être pansexuel et bipolaire et être gay permet de faire du tri dans l’entourage. On avait quand même prévenu le père de Lucas qui n’est pas venu.

-Et ça ne vous a pas dérangé j’imagine.

-Non pas du tout, Lucas avait fait le deuil d’avoir un père valable depuis longtemps.

-Comme tu t’en doutes, on n’avait plus le temps de faire des faire-parts avec un petit coupon réponse, les envoyer et puis attendre les réponses. Et puis comme c’était une demande imprévue, j’avais pas de bague de fiançailles et les seules bagues que nous avions à la maison, c’était pas vraiment pour mettre au doigt. Pour nos amis, c’était facile, on a envoyé ce selfie dans nos groupes de discussion commun _Eliott montre une photo où il est assis entre les jambes de Lucas qui l’enlace et leurs mains gauches sont croisées négligemment de manière à montrer leurs « bagues » de fiançailles_ , et on attendu que quelqu’un fasse la remarque. Basile et Arthur ont râlé d’avoir encore une fois la même photo niaise de nous, Daphné a répondu « so cute ». Et 10 minutes plus tard, elle a fait une vidéo où elle sautillait sur place en hurlant «VOUS AVEZ UNE BAGUE VOUS AVEZ UNE BAGUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARIER », nous avons confirmé l’information. Dans le groupe de LaMif, Maya et Lola ont été les premières à nous féliciter mais ont très vite annoncé que elles elles ne se marieront pas, que le mariage pour les couples de même sexe était un droit et non une obligation. Jo a envoyé un emoji champagne, suivi d’une multitude d’emojis qui pleurent, c’était son dernier espoir de m’embrasser, j’allais devenir un homme marié. Elle nous montrait sa joie d’une manière très personnelle, jamais dans la demi-mesure. Sekou m’a fait la remarque que nos bagues semblaient bizarres, nous avons choisi de préserver son innocence en ne lui en révélant pas l’usage initial. 

Mais pour nos familles, on voulait quand même faire une annonce plus conventionnelle, alors une fois que nous nous sommes remis de nos émotions, douchés _(Eliott rougit)_ , nous avons couru au monoprix le plus proche et on a acheté deux bagues pour enfant dans les distributeurs de l’entrée où tu mets une pièce de deux euros, tu tournes une molette et tu as la surprise dans une boule. Nous avons mis nos magnifiques bagues qui heureusement étaient agrandissables et nous avons fait une photo que nous avons envoyé à nos mères. Quand nous sommes rentrés chez nous, nous avons retrouvé nos amis assis sur le palier entrain de nous attendre, selon Basile c’était absolument scandaleux que nous ne soyons pas chez nous prêts à les accueillir parce qu’il était évident que nous devions fêter la nouvelle avec eux. Ils avaient ramené du champagne, on a commandé des pizzas et on a commencé à prévoir le jour J. Et là, les soucis ont commencé, avoir un gros groupe d’amis c’est super, mais quand on ne peut avoir que 4 témoins c’est problématique, ils voulaient tous l’être, alors on a mis en place des règles : un seul membre de chaque couple peut être témoin et on a chacun un témoin et une témouine. Ils n’étaient pas satisfaits par cette solution, nous nous sommes mis d’accord pour cette solution pour la mairie et les signatures officielles et sur une célébration pas du tout officielle.

-Qui ont été les heureux élus en tant que témoins officiels ?

-Lucas a choisi Yann et Imane et moi Max et Lola.

-J’aurais dû parier, j’aurais gagné.

-Tu nous connais bien maintenant. Tu te doutes probablement que nous n’avons pas loué une salle pour la soirée.

-Oui je vois plutôt ça dans un hangar désaffecté où on peut crier et faire des fresques à la bombe de peinture. Ou alors au lycée dans le foyer comme au bon vieux temps.

-On y a pensé au lycée, mais non, ils ont fermé le foyer pour en faire une salle de cours maintenant. Enfin heureusement que nos amis ont été là durant ce mois intense. Des le lendemain on a été à la mairie pour chercher le dossier de mariage dont le formulaire n’était pas adapté, on a fait un pile ou face pour savoir qui serait «madame » et on a pré-réservé la date, heureusement qu’on ne voulait pas un samedi, c’était complet jusqu’à septembre. Et il nous fallait des tenues, des tenues pour nos trop nombreux témoins, et aussi pour nos parents. On a demandé à Arthur, Basile, Imane, Alexia, Yann et Emma d’être en rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet, à eux de décider qui porterait quelle couleur et à Daphné, Lola et Sofiane d’être en rose, jaune et bleu ciel. On a été surpris quand Alexia nous a demandé si elle pouvait venir avec une +1, et qu’elle n’a pas voulu nous dire le prénom de cette personne. Dans l’absolu ce n’était pas gênant, il n’y aurait pas de plan de table, et nous sommes ouverts l’accueil de nouvelle personne.

Finalement, le jour J arrive, on avait rendez-vous à 15h à la mairie du 11ème, j’étais resté avec ma mère, Lola et Max chez nous, et Lucas était parti se préparer chez Basile et Daphy. J’étais en panique, t’imagines, moi le mec qui avait peur de la minute suivante, je me mariais, c’était fou. Je suis arrivé dans ma tenue grise et noire avec un loup noir, et j’ai éclaté de rire en voyant Lucas tout en beige et taupe, il avait dessiné des piques sur sa chemise. Sans nous concerter, nous avions enfilé les tenues de notre animal-symbole. Nous étions déjà en retard, alors nous avons salués nos invités de loin, et nous sommes rentrés dans la salle, chacun au bras de sa maman. L’adjoint au maire a fait un rapide discours, a lu les articles de lois, nous n’avons pas échangé nos alliances, puis nous avons signé, nous avons été déclarés mariés, on s’est embrassés, avec ferveur comme toujours et quand nous nous sommes retournés vers le public, nous avons vu que tout le monde pleurait, les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues, et j’ai vu celles de Lucas diluer son regard pourtant déjà si bleu. Nous nous sommes câlinés pendant que les invités sortaient sur le perron pour nous accueillir, nos amis formant les couleurs du drapeau gay à notre droite et du drapeau pan à notre gauche et portant des pancartes « Elu Demaury mariés de la décennie». Et nous sommes sortis sur la musique de _Nothing but_ de Skin. Alors que nous venions à peine de faire cesser nos larmes, elles ont recommencé à couler de plus belle. C’était très émouvant d’arriver en tant que couple marié pour la première fois et de voir les personnes qu’on aime nous applaudir avec du son ou en LSF selon la sensibilité de chacun. Le choc en voyant qui est la +1 d’Alexia m’a fait cesser de pleurer, j’ai chuchoté à Lucas de regarder qui tient la main d’Alexia, nous l’avons regardé avec un air perplexe auquel elle a répondu en signant « plus tard » et nous faisant son plus beau sourire en glissant un regard en coin à Noée qui semblait toute intimidée. Camille a posé sa main sur son bras pour lui faire sentir sa présence. La partie avec les potes et la famille n’étant pas la plus intéressante, on a fait un buffet avec des gâteaux, des chips, du jambon. Rien de fou. Je vais plutôt passer à la vraie fête.


	7. 27 juin 2013 - Weed'in'gay

Nous avions donné rendez-vous à nos plus proches amis à 20h dans le hangar abandonné. Heureusement, cette année là nous n’avions pas de canicule et l’air y était respirable. Nos amis ont été fort étonné quand nous sommes arrivés pour leur ouvrir la porte, ils nous avaient quitté à 17h, nous étions bien habillés, bien coiffés, et trois heures plus tard, ils nous retrouvent couverts de peinture.  
-Oh non, ce n’est pas ce que je crois.  
-Tu crois quoi ?  
-Pollock ? Vous n’avez pas osé !!  
-On a osé. On avait prévu en recouvrant le sol et les murs de tissus blanc et on s’y est donné à cœur joie. Chaque événement mérite sa fresque tu sais.  
-Je ne sais pas si ça me fascine ou me scandalise.  
-Si Skam est un succès, promis on fera une fresque ensemble.  
-Eliott, tu es sexy mais tu sais je suis hétéro.  
Eliott rougit  
-Mais ce n’est pas une proposition sexuelle !! Je parlais d’une œuvre qui n’est pas forcément créée en se roulant nu dans la peinture.  
-Tu me rassures.  
-Bref revenons à mon mariage. Nos amis sont arrivés en sautant et en hurlant « qu’est-ce qu’est-ce qu’est-ce qu’on nous prépare ? C’est le mariage de Eluuuuuuuuuu ». Il semblerait qu’en se mariant on perde son identité et qu’on ne forme plus qu’un. Nous avons bien bu et bien fumé et quand le soleil s’est couché, nous avons allumé des lanternes et la cérémonie a débuté. Les Lecomte Girlz parlaient, Alexia signait.  
« Ce soir nous sommes tous Elu, euh non émus, enfin on est les deux. Grâce à moi, il y a maintenant 4 ans ces deux êtres exceptionnels se sont rencontrés, je voulais créer un foyer, un endroit où il fait toujours chaud, et quand on parle de chaleur on ne peut pas ne pas penser à eux, leurs tenues de ce soir en est une preuve vivante. Et je crois que j’ai réussi, nous sommes notre foyer, une famille. Dans un premier temps on pourrait se dire que c’est étonnant que les premiers à sauter le pas du mariage soit ceux pour qui ce n’était pas légal il y a encore 6 semaines mais c’est une suite logique. Ils se rencontrent en janvier, en septembre de la même année ils habitent ensemble, l’année suivante ils se pacsent, ils militent, et dès qu’ils le peuvent, ils se marient. Ils seraient hétéros, ils auraient déjà quatre enfants, à la place, ils nous ont nous. Ce soir, je suis fière de vous marier. Je laisse à présent la parole à ma sœur. Lola c’est à toi, et j’espère que tu vas pas nous faire le même coup qu’à l’enterrement de maman. Je veux un beau discours, ce n’est pas le moment de dire leurs quatre vérités aux deux zigotos devant nous.»  
-Ahah très drôle Daphy. Laissez moi parler !! Eliott et Lucas sont des hommes exceptionnels, ils adorent leurs amis plus que tout.. je suis désolée… Eliott et Lucas n’ont rien d’exceptionnels… Non mais c’est vrai, c’est tout à fait normal de tomber fous amoureux à 16 et 18ans, ça arrive à tout le monde. Ils ont une petite vie classique, sexe au lycée, fuite à poil d’une péniche où ils sont entrés par effraction, rangement de DVD pendant les heures de travail d’Eliott, je le sais c’est comme ça qu’ils m’ont eu. Rien de particulier, rien d’exceptionnel. Bon, j’avoue, ils sont quand même spéciaux. Eliott m’a donné le goût de la vie, il m’a appris que je dois vivre pour moi. Lucas m’a appris que mes actes ont des conséquences et je ne peux pas continuer à emporter les autres avec moi dans ma douleur. Sans eux je ne serais pas là, sans eux et Daphné plus précisément. Quand j’étais au bord du vide, la connaissance que Lucas a d’Eliott a permis de savoir que j’étais dans mon refuge, Daphné a montré une photo que je lui avais envoyé et Eliott a trouvé le lieu où j’étais. Quand je vous ai connu, vous tous, je pensais n’avoir pas de famille, pas de parents. La réalité c’est que je suis chanceuse, j’ai deux mamans une étoile qui veille sur moi de là-haut et une soeur-maman qui veille sur moi sur Terre, et surtout, j’ai quatre pères, un géniteur et trois papas et je suis fière d’en marier deux ce soir. Allez à toi maintenant Otteli, fais nous chialer.  
-Lucas, il y a 4 ans, 3 mois et 2 jours je te disais que je ne sais pas si tu pourrais gérer, me gérer, et que je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses. Que j’allais parfois être méchant avec toi, ou alors que j’allais être excessivement heureux, ou triste, que j’allais être apathique, te mentir, fuir, t’engueuler, ne pas supporter que tu veuilles savoir si j’ai pris mon traitement. Je t’ai laissé une porte de sortie, ça allait me briser, je le savais mais je t’aimais. Tu as refusé de partir, et j’en suis ravi. Tu m’as expliqué que tu ne serais pas parfait et c’est vrai. Tu m’as proposé de faire minute par minute. Un pas à la fois, parce que tu voulais être avec moi.  
Ce soir, j’avoue, je ne veux plus de minute par minute. Je t’aime Lucas, plus qu’il y a une minute mais moins que la prochaine. Je veux que nous ça soit vie par vie. Au cours de nos 4 ans ensemble, nous avons vécu des choses suffisamment violentes pour que je me rende compte que le monde serait toujours plus dur que moi, et qu’à nous deux on peut tout surmonter, nous l’avons déjà fait.  
-Aujourd’hui, j’ai changé d’identité, au revoir Lucas Lallemant, bonjour Lucas Demaury. Nous deux ça n’a pas été facile, on était brisés, tu m’as porté autant que je t’ai porté, et nous avons construits nos racines ensemble, on a appris à s’équilibrer ensemble, à se soutenir, à s’aimer. Ce soir tu pourrais m’emmener dans un tunnel noir, prendre une lampe de poche, l’éteindre et je répondrai « pas peur », tu peux m’emmener sous la pluie et je répondrai « pas peur », parce qu’avec toi je n’ai plus peur. Je suis en confiance. Je n’ai plus besoin de minute par minute, je n’ai plus peur de mon homosexualité, je n’ai plus peur de moi. Si ce soir, je devais débattre pour savoir ce qu’est le pire entre un mec qui n’est qu’une bite, un mec bipolaire ou un mec qui donne pas de nouvelles, j’ai aucun doute que ma réponse ne serait pas le mec bipolaire. Pardon, le mari bipolaire, parce que ouais t’es mon mari maintenant. Et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi et que je t’aime.  
-Ladies, gentlemen, et ceux qui ne sont ni l’un ni l’autre, c’est le moment du passage des alliances. Les vraies, pas comme leur bague de fiançailles que l’on va tous oublier. Prenez-vous les mains. Mais d’abord, est-ce que quelqu’un s’oppose à ce mariage ? Qu’il le fasse maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
Mika se lève  
-Lucas, Eliott, ne vous épousez pas, épousez moi. Déclame Mika  
Camille le tire par sa chemise pour le faire se rasseoir.  
-Désolé Mika mais ça ne va pas être possible, tu l’as dit toi-même, je suis ton cousin, un cousin très éloigné mais un cousin quand même. Je vais me marier avec Eliott. Répond Lucas en riant  
-Bon puisque personne d’autre ne s’oppose à ce mariage, nous allons passer aux alliances.

-STOOOOOP crie Eliott et Lucas en même temps, en se regardant et en rigolant.

-Oh non, soupire Lola, qu’est-ce qu’ils nous ont encore préparé ?

-Avant de passer la bague au doigt d’Eliott, il a le rêve d’une jeune fille a réalisé. Jo ? Je crois que tu rêves depuis de longs mois d’embrasser mon copain, c’est maintenant ou jamais.Pas besoin de jouer dans son film pour ça, je te donne l’autorisation si tu le veux toujours.

-Je précise que nous en avons discuté tous les deux et que bien sur que moi aussi je suis consentant pour ce baiser. Alors Jo ? Je t’attends.

Jo se lève et court vers Eliott pour se précipiter dans ses bras et ils se font un baiser de cinéma, immortalisé en vidéo par Max.

-Voilà c’est bon, je peux me faire passer la corde au cou. Allez-y les Lecomte girlz.

Monsieur Eliott Demaury, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Hérisson Lallemant ? reprend Lola  
-Oui je le veux. Eliott passe une alliance composée de trois anneaux entremêlés et gravé d’un « Elu, vie par vie » au doigt de Lucas  
-Monsieur Lucas Lallemant bientôt Demaury, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Raton-Laveur Demaury ?  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiii hurle Lucas. puis enfile la même alliance à l’annulaire gauche de son tout nouvel époux  
-Bon, après ce fort enthousiasme, messieurs je vous déclare, mari et mari.Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.  
A ce moment là, tous nos amis se sont jetés sur nous et nous ont couvert de baisers. Et je t’assure qu’être sous :

Alexia, Arthur, Basile, Camille, Daphné, Emma, Imane, Jo,Lisa, Lola, Max, Maya, Mika,Noée, Sékou,Sofiane et Yann c’est du sport.

Après ce moment d’émotions, nous avons mis la musique à fond pour danser jusqu’au bout de la nuit, pour nous défouler et faire passer le stress des six derniers mois.

-Et comment Alexia et Noée ont fait pour finir en couple ? Demande David  
-On n’a pas eu le temps d’en parler ce soir là. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à fumer le calumet de l’amitié et s’enivrer. Et moi je devais les surveillés. En famille on se protège et c’était eux ma vraie famille, ma famille que j’ai choisi.


	8. Juin 2017 - Finding Lucas

Les castings pour trouver les différents acteurs avaient débutés depuis 3 semaines, un premier tri avait été effectué. Eliott n’avait pas participer à ses étapes, mais il voulait tout de même garder un regard sur le choix final. L’aspect physique n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance, il voulait surtout que les acteurs sachent se mettre dans la peau de leur personnage et les incarner. Que Emma soit blonde ou brune ne changeait rien, sa caractéristique était sa nonchalance supposée mais une grande pertinence cachée. Les cinq filles ne devaient pas être des clichés, parce que les personnes de la vraie vie ne l’étaient pas, elles étaient toutes différentes. La deuxième contrainte était que les acteurs devaient faire assez jeunes pour être crédible en tant que lycéens dans la saison 5 qui serait tournée deux ans plus tard, mais il fallait aussi qu’ils soient suffisamment matures pour porter des histoires difficiles et supporter les conditions de tournage.

Pour le casting des premières saisons, le plus difficile est de trouver Lucas et Imane. Tous les deux sont les personnages les plus polémiques, ils vont recevoir des tonnes de commentaires sur les réseaux sociaux, le moindre de leur comportement sera analysé et critiqué, à la fois par ceux qui se projettent dans leur personnage et par les opposants à ce qu’ils représentent. Il faut que les acteurs soient suffisamment forts et stables psychologiquement pour pouvoir faire face, comprendre que les attaques ne seront pas contre eux mais contre leur personnage. Ou contre les Lucas et Imane de la réalité, bien qu’il ne sera jamais révélé que la série sera basée sur l’histoire du scénariste et que les personnages de l’histoire sont des personnes réelles. L’anonymisation d’Eliott a été une suggestion de David.

Un soir, alors qu’Eliott était déjà rentré chez lui et regardait pour la millième fois la saison 2 de How I meet your mother, il avait reçu un SMS.  
David : « Et si tu prenais un pseudo pour ne pas qu’on sache que la série c’est ton histoire ? »  
Eliott : « Pourquoi ? Eliott Demaury ce n’est pas assez beau ? »  
D: « C’est pour te protéger des haters, et que tu ne te fasses pas trop stalker. Et pour que tu puisses mettre de la distance entre toi et les critiques que tu vas recevoir»  
E : « C’est pas une mauvaise idée, si je prends un pseudo, je peux répondre aux attaques en tant que cette personne et avoir un point de vue extérieur, et justifier les comportements des personnages d’un point de vue scénaristiques, alors que si je les ai écrites comme ça, c’est que les choses se sont réellement passées comme ça »  
D : « oui en te protégeant, tu protèges aussi la vie privée de tes amis. T’as une idée de pseudo ? » E : « Peut-être Thomas, j’aime bien son côté international et sa signification de jumeau, alors que je me crée un double. D : « Tu as un nom de famille ? »  
E : «Pas encore. C’est obligatoire ? »  
D : « C’est mieux pour que ça soit crédible »  
E : « R. le nom de jeune fille de ma mère »  
D : «Bienvenue au monde monsieur Tom R. »  
E : « merci mais je vais naître que pour la saison 3, je ne veux que personne d’autre que celles qui sont au courant de mon identité actuellement sachent que Tom est moi, ou que je suis Thomas. A part pour les castings finaux de Lucas, je ne participerai pas physiquement aux réunions, tu m’appelleras et j’écouterai ce que vous vous dites et je te ferai mes remarques par message. »  
D : « Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi tu es un raton-laveur. Tu n’as pas un masque mais plusieurs. »  
E : « Cesses tes inepties, bonne nuit»

Après un premier tri, il ne restait plus que quatre acteurs qui pourraient potentiellement être Lucas. Le secret autour de la série étant un point essentiel, les postulants n’avaient eu que peu d’informations sur le rôle, mais là il était temps de discuter des points qui pourraient poser problème : la nudité et l’homosexualité.  
Victoire la directrice de casting a engagé la conversation avec chacun d’eux. Le premier a préféré ne pas continuer l’essai car il n’était pas à l’aise avec le fait de devoir jouer nu. Le troisième a son visage qui s’est figé lorsque la question de l’homosexualité a été mise sur le tapis, il s’est recroquevillé et a expliqué qu’il ne pouvait pas jouer ce rôle, cela lui rappelait trop sa propre histoire, il était en pleine acceptation de sa propre homosexualité et ne se sentait pas capable d’assumer sur les écrans, alors qu’il n’avait pas fait son coming-out et qu’il ne souhaitait pas le faire à sa famille. Il ne restait plus que deux candidats pour passer des essais avec Eliott qui n’était pas encore Thomas, ils devaient une scène où Lucas et Emma sont dans le jardin et qu’Emma lui fait part de ses doutes sur la relation que Yann entretient avec Ingrid. Eliott jouait Manon. Le premier aspirant était très bon quand il devait simplement réciter ses répliques en y mettant du cœur mais lorsque Eliott sortait du texte, le potentiel-Lucas bégayait et n’avait plus aucun répondant. Eliott voulait le tester en faisant en sorte qu’Emma sous-entende que Lucas a des sentiments pour Yann et que lui aussi est jaloux d’Ingrid. Eliott était déçu, il ne lui restait plus qu’une seule possibilité.

A 15H00, un petit mec entre dans la pièce avec un grand sourire, salue tout le monde. Aucune timidité, il est déjà chez lui. 15H01, Eliott sait qu’il a trouvé son Lucas2016, l’énergie de cet acteur lui rappelle celle de son Lucas à lui, une fausse impression d’assurance alors qu’au fond de lui, il doute. Ils font de même l’essai qui se passe parfaitement, le quatrième candidat a du répondant, il défend le secret de Lucas avec conviction.  
Eliott veut tout de même l’interroger encore pour être sur de son choix.  
-J’aimerais bien reparler de deux points avec toi  
-Lesquels ?  
-La nudité et les scènes de sexe avec un autre homme. Tu m’as l’air très jeune, montrer son corps c’est difficile, surtout devant une équipe de tournage.  
-Je suis majeur et Victoire m’a déjà parlé des ces points. Pour le premier, j’imagine qu’il existe des moyens de cacher mes attributs, vous n’allez pas me filmer nu de face si ?  
-Non, bien sur que non, c’est une série pour adolescents au départ.  
-Parfait, donc on verra que mes fesses. Je vais faire des exercices pour avoir mon « season three body », c’est comme un summer body mais pour la saison 3… enfin si je suis pris pour le rôle.  
-Ok… Et pour les scènes de sexe avec un autre homme ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Je suis hétérosexuel certes, mais je suis acteur avant tout. Tu m’as pas demandé si je pouvais porter un canapé ou courir pendant 300m et pourtant Lucas le fait. Je viens en connaissance de cause, oui mon personnage est homosexuel, oui mon personnage aura des relations sexuelles. Et puis, c’est super pour lui, ça fait partie de la vie et j’aime que l’on montre une réalité. J’en ai marre qu’on cache les choses dès que ça concerne les gays, non les gays ne se font pas un bisou par an en se cachant et non ils ne font pas que du porno non plus. Ils s’aiment, ils s’embrassent, ils se caressent, ils se câlinent et je serai honoré de pouvoir jouer un rôle dans cette représentation réelle d’une relation qui est avant tout humaine avant d’être homosexuelle.  
-Personnellement tu m’as convaincu mais je ne décide pas, tu auras des nouvelles dans quelques jours. A bientôt.

Une fois que le jeune homme est sorti de la pièce, Eliott s’approche de Victoire et son assistante, et leur annonce :  
-c’est lui n’est ce pas ? Il est parfait, il saura défendre Lucas envers et contre tous et j’ai eu un bon feeling avec lui.  
-Ysée et moi sommes d’accord, vous avez eu un truc tous les deux, on trouvera un Eliott qui aura le même que toi. Félicitations, nous avons notre Lucas.  
-Super… Par contre comment il s’appelle, j’ai oublié de demander?  
-Axel A.  
-Axel A., future star du show. Répète Eliott ce nom d’un air rêveur

En attendant son Lucas, Eliott a fait des recherches sur son nouveau protégé, il voulait tout savoir sur lui pour pouvoir le vendre comme acteur idéal pour jouer Lucas2016. Il est impatient de pouvoir raconter sa journée à son époux, et tapait du pied en l’attendant et hésite à lui envoyer un SMS pour qu’il rentre plus vite. Finalement, il entend les clés dans la porte.  
-Mon amouuuuuuuuuuur ?  
-Oui ?  
-J’ai trouvé mon Lucas.  
-Je sais, c’est moi. Je suis là. Mais tu sais, je suis toujours là, je ne vais pas m’enfuir.  
-Noooon, je parle de mon Lucas dans ma série, j’ai fait passer les derniers tests tout à l’heure et j’ai trouvé la perle rare.  
-Il est beau ? Il te plait ? Il joue bien ? Il me ressemble ? C’est une star ?  
-Oui, oui artistiquement, bien sur, oui et non et non pas encore mais je vais le faire devenir une star.  
-C’est quoi son nom ?  
-Axel A.  
-Il a joué dans quoi ?  
-Euh une pub pour du taboulé seulement pour l’instant. Et dans Skam bientôt.  
-T’es sérieux ? Donc pour toi le mec idéal pour me jouer, moi l’homme de ta vie, l’homme de tes nuits, c’est un adolescent qui vend du taboulé ?  
-Oui, mais tu verras il est très bon.  
-Pas trop, j’espère. Répond Lucas d’un air boudeur.


	9. 29 août 2018: Up

C’est la panique, le tournage des saisons 3 et 4 doit débuter dans un mois et Eliott2018 n’est toujours pas trouvé. Victoire avait bien repéré un élève dans un cours ouvert mais il voulait finir ses études avant de commencer les castings. Elle avait quand même pris son numéro, et donner le sien pour essayer de le faire changer d’avis, elle avait eu l’impression qu’il était le candidat idéal. La pression s’ajoute par le succès international de la série, la série reste confidentielle en France, mais explose ailleurs dans le monde. Cela fait de nombreux fans à satisfaire. Et Eliott ne gère pas du tout ce stress, il est en dichotomie avec ses équipes, lui est en phase maniaque, alors que ses équipes sont au plus bas. Pour ne pas faire face à la réalité, il est extatique, ne dort plus, ne mange plus, propose 1000 idées à la minute, s’énerve quand on lui explique que ce n’est pas possible parce qu’il y a le principe de réalité. Non ce n’est pas possible de faire la saison 3 à New York et la 4 à Madrid, ce n’est juste pas logique avec le contenu des épisodes. Alors il claque les portes et va boire un verre dans le premier bar qui passe. Puis revint comme si de rien n’était une heure plus tard, relativement plus calme. Dix fois par jour il menace de tout arrêter.

En désespoir de cause, Victoire se décide à téléphoner à l’acteur repéré au mois de juin. Il ne répond pas, elle laisse un message. « Bonjour, c’est Victoire la directrice de casting, nous nous étions rencontrés à votre école au mois de juin et je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous depuis. Votre profil m’intéresse beaucoup, je pense avoir trouver un rôle parfait pour vous. Merci de me rappeler si j’ai aiguisé votre curiosité ».

Elle attend une réponse pendant trois longs jours, et puis elle reçoit un appel à 23h21. Enfin.  
-Allo ?  
-Bonjour, c’est Maxence, vous m’avez laissé un message pour un casting, je viens juste de l’avoir, je suis en plein burning man dans le Nevada, c’est compliqué pour recharger mon téléphone, je suis désolé.  
-Pas de soucis. Tu reviens quand en France ? Le tournage débute vraiment bientôt, et il faudrait que tu passes le casting le plus rapidement possible…  
-Mon avion décolle que dans quatre jours, mais je peux faire une vidéo si vous m’envoyez le texte. J’ai bien envie de tenter l’expérience du casting finalement, j’en ai jamais fait. On est mardi là ? Dimanche quand je descends de l’avion, je viens directement à vos bureaux si vous voulez.  
Victoire hésitait, pour n’importe qui d’autre elle aurait refusé, mais là elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui, et puis elle était au bord du gouffre, elle n’avait pas le choix d’accepter.  
-C’est d’accord, par contre on est mercredi.  
Maxence éclate de rire, Victoire craque pour lui.  
-Oops, je suis déphasé avec ce festival. A dimanche alors. J’attends le texte et j’essaye de trouver une connexion internet pour vous la transmettre.

Victoire cherche rapidement un monologue dans le script, et tombe sur la scène de la péniche, avec la guerre froide du jambon. Elle l’envoie à Maxence, puis s’endort. A 02H18, une sonnerie la réveille, c’est la vidéo de Maxence. Comme elle s’y attendait, il est parfait. L’énergie du festival lui donne l’excitation de la phase maniaque d’Eliott. Elle transmet la vidéo au vrai Eliott par whatsapp.

Victoire : t’en penses quoi ?  
E: C’est lui  
E: Non c’est moi  
E: Il est nous.  
E: J’en suis sûr.  
E: Il est où ?  
E: il se cachait ?  
E : VICTOIRE RAMÈNE LE JE LE VEUX  
V : Eliott calme toi, il est aux USA, il revient dimanche, on a rendez-vous au bureau à 10h. J’ai demandé à Axel de venir pour midi, on déjeunera ensemble pour qu’ils se rencontrent voir si entre eux ça match et l’après-midi ils feront un test ensemble.  
E: t’as déjà tout prévu. Merci t’es la meilleure.  
E : Pourquoi il fait nuit dehors et toi tu dors pas ?  
V: Il est 3h du matin, et je dormais avant que sa vidéo me réveille.  
E : D’accord, bonne nuit. Je vais continuer mon gâteau curry/pommes caramélisées.  
V. Merci, bon courage à ton mari pour la dégustation.  
E : …


	10. 2 septembre 2018 - And down

11h45 Eliott, enfin Thomas, arrive au bureau avec 1 heure 45 de retard, il avait eu un besoin urgent d’aller courir 10km ce matin. Pour s’excuser, il est passé dans un starbucks et ramène cafés et croissants, choses assez inutiles puisqu’il est convenu qu’ils aillent déjeuner à midi.

-Salut David, salut Victoire. Bonjour euh c’est quoi déjà ton prénom ?  
-Tom viens t’asseoir, tu connais déjà Ysée. Et là tu déconcentres Maxence. On a presque fini les tests. Le réprimande Victoire  
-Oui chef.  
-Je suis désolée Maxence, je te présente Thomas le chef de collection. Reprends quand tu veux.  
-Enchanté.

Maxence et Ysée sont assis face à face, et Victoire est à coté de Maxence.  
Maxence : on peut parler d’autre chose ?  
Victoire : t’as peut-être déjà assez bu, Eliott  
M : t’as peut-être déjà assez parlé, Lucille  
V : Je dis ça pour ton bien.  
M : tu dis toujours ça pour mon bien. Tu crois que j’ai besoin de toi?

Eliott se précipite vers la table.  
-Mais mec !! t’as un bras dans le plâtre qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Interrompt Eliott  
-Hm euh je suis tombé d’une structure pendant le burning man, mais je vais l’enlever avant le tournage ça ne sera pas un soucis. J’en ai que pour trois semaines.  
-Wahou t’as été la-bas ? C’était bien ? Je peux écrire sur ton plâtre ?  
-Eliott ! On travaillait !! Si tu te tais pas, je te sors. Fulmine Victoire  
-D’accord Lou.

Eliott repart sur sa chaise et tape du pied en signe d’impatience, se ronge les ongles. Il se plonge dans ses pensées et n’entend plus rien autour.

Axel arrive aux bureaux, fait la bise aux personnes qu’il connaît, serre la main de Maxence, puis s’approche d’Eliott qui ne répond pas. Il interroge David du regard, lequel répond par un haussement d’épaule.  
Victoire propose que Axel et Maxence partent d’abord au restaurant pour qu’ils apprennent à se connaître en tête à tête et pour que l’équipe puisse discuter.

-David t’en as pensé quoi ?  
-C’est lui, il a un charisme fou. J’ai su que c’était lui quand il est rentré dans la pièce, il attire le regard et tu ne peux plus t’en détacher.  
-Je suis d’accord, mais j’ai peur qu’il se perde dans le rôle. Qu’il soit déjà par nature trop Eliott. Ajoute Ysée  
-Il faut qu’on lui fasse passer un essai de la scène finale de l’épisode 8. propose David  
-Avec Axel ?  
-Non, seul. Pour Axel, je pensais à la scène de l’arrêt de bus de l’épisode 10, pour qu’ils puissent improviser, mais sans le baiser final, celui là on le garde pour la caméra.  
-Oui bonne idée, on fera ça en arrivant après le repas. Après on libère Axel, et on fait la scène de dépression.  
-Eliott t’as un avis ?  
-Ce mec est canon, je l’aime.  
-On l’aime aussi, mais ce n’est pas le propos actuellement.  
-Bon allons manger.

En entrant, ils ont aucun mal à se diriger dans le restaurant, il suffit de se laisser guider par les rires si reconnaissables d’Axel et Maxence qui ont l’air de s’entendre déjà à merveille. Eliott ne peut s’empêcher de rire aussi sans en connaître la raison. Il semble plus calme, il participe aux conversations. Maxence a été adopté, il est probable avec un taux de 99 % qu’il sera Eliott.

De retour dans les bureaux, Victoire annonce le programme aux garçons, d’abord une scène d’improvisation entre eux sur le thème : ils viennent de se remettre ensemble après une très grosse dispute, Eliott est chez Lucas depuis une semaine et il doit rentrer chez lui, ils attendent le bus. Puis Maxence aura un dernier test à passer, pendant le temps de préparation, il sera seul.

Lucas : J’ai pas envie que tu partes. Supplie Axel  
Eliott : Moi non plus.. mais il le faut.  
L : Pourquoi ? T’en as marre de moi ?  
E : De toi, non. Par contre de tes habits…  
L : T’aimes pas mes habits ? _Axel baisse la tête_  
E : Regarde moi. _Eliott s’éloigne d’un pas et écarte les bras._ Tes vêtements sont trop petits.  
L : Ça tombe plutôt bien, je te préfère nu. Avec un regard en coin  
E : Et je sors nu dans la rue ?  
L : Pas besoin de sortir, on peut s’occuper chez moi, tous les deux. Eliott à poils !!  
E : Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi, il faut que je vois mes parents.  
L : Tu crois qu’ils vont appeler la DDASS ?  
E : La ddass ? Maxence éclate de rire. Mais je suis majeur, je suis un adulte.  
L : Je peux te garder chez moi alors ? _Axel fait son regard de chat potté._ C’est pas du détournement de mineur.  
E : Lucas…  
Victoire : Etttttttttt… COUPEZ. Merci Maxel et Axence euh nan Maxence et Axel.

Victoire explique à Maxence que pour la scène suivante, il doit exprimer un désespoir profond, une solitude extrême, être au bord du gouffre sans dire un mot et qu’elle lui laisse 30 minutes pour se mettre en condition. Pendant ce temps, elle rejoint, David, Ysée, Eliott et Axel.

-Axel, tu penses avoir trouver ton homme ? Demande David avec un air malicieux  
-David, tu nous as vu… Je crois qu’on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre.  
-Ça tombe bien, c’est un coup de foudre partagé par toute l’équipe. Répond Victoire  
-Il va falloir que je me mette au sport par contre, vous avez vu son corps ? Mannequin élite le mec. Je vais être ridicule à coté de lui quand on sera à poils.  
-T’es tellement épuisant.  
-Le vrai sujet c’est est-ce que tu te vois porter la saison avec lui ? Créer une intimité avec lui ? Faire face au monde avec lui ? Vous allez devoir être forts ensemble.  
-Je pense que oui, on vient de se rencontrer donc m’imaginer en pleine baise avec lui c’est compliqué mais ça serait pareil avec n’importe quel mec, c’est l’inconnu pour moi. J’ai eu un bon feeling avec lui, donc s’il vous convient, avec moi ça ira.  
-On ne fera rien pour te mettre mal à l’aise, ni Maxence. Si on le choisit, ce qui est quasi sur, j’aimerais bien que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, pour construire une relation hors du plateau et que lorsque vous deviez tourner vous soyez à l’aise. Faites vous confiance.  
-Ça marche Dada, je l’invite chez moi le petit nouveau et je le décoince.  
-C’est lui qui va te décoincer, c’est quand même lui qui s’est pété le bras en festival aux USA…Je ne pense pas qu’il soit un ange.  
-C’est vrai. Bon ben bon courage pour nous contrôler entre les scènes pendant le tournage alors. Vous avez d’autres questions ? J’ai un dévergondage à préparer moi.  
-Thomas t’as un avis ? Demande Ysée qui est silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation et observe Eliott.  
-Hm ? Euh non, aucun.  
Axel se lève, fait un tour sur lui et lance avant de sortir de la pièce « bye bitchies ». Eliott a juste le temps de répondre « Alexia sors de ce corps » avant que la porte se referme et qu’ils entendent les rires d’Axel dans le couloir.

Victoire s’approche de Maxence qui debout sans bouger, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle lui demande s’il est prêt ou s’il a besoin d’un peu plus de temps. Il répond que c’est bon, on peut commencer. Il va prendre son sweat qui traîne sur une chaise, l’enfile, et va s’asseoir dans le coin le plus loin possible de la table où se trouve l’équipe. Il met sa capuche, replie ses jambes vers son torse, les entoure avec ses bras et pose sa tête dessus. Puis ses épaules sont secouées par ses sanglots. Eliott chuchote _«sommes nous les jouets du destin, souviens toi des moments divins, planants, éclatés au matin, et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls »_ les yeux fixés sur Maxence. Victoire s’approche de Maxence, lui relève la tête et se retrouve face à un visage dévasté. Reste silencieuse cinq secondes. Le regard de David passe d’Eliott à Maxence, puis de Maxence à Eliott, et plus Maxence semble souffrir, plus les mots d’Eliott se transforme en fredonnement. Il est connecté à son double. Il décide alors d’arrêter l’épreuve. « Merci Victoire, merci Maxence, je t’appellerai avant la fin de la semaine pour te donner notre réponse ».  
Maxence se relève, on peut lire l’indécision dans ses yeux, il est probablement persuadé d’avoir tout foiré alors qu’au contraire, il a été trop bon. Il salue l’équipe puis s’en va.

David demande à Victoire de garder un œil sur Eliott, puis sort pour téléphoner à Lucas et lui demander s’il est chez lui, et s’il peut ramener Eliott qui est en crise dépressive. Heureusement, Lucas n’a pas de garde et propose de venir chercher son mari, il commande un Uber et arrive.

David revient, Eliott n’a pas bougé, la discussion sur le choix de Maxence reprend, Eliott se sent comme dans une bulle, il entend des sons mais ne comprend pas tout, il est si fatigué. Il capte des brides de conversation « il est très bon » « fragile » « protégera » « trouvera pas mieux » « peur pour lui » « parfait » « c’est lui, on le sait » « tous d’accord » « pas de regrets ». L’interphone le sort de sa torpeur, David lui dit de venir, il l’accompagne jusqu’au bas de l’immeuble où Lucas l’attend, ils montent dans le taxi, Eliott s’endort en mettant sa tête sur l’épaule de son pinnsvinn*. Une fois arrivée chez eux, Lucas l’aide à sortir de la voiture, le fait monter dans leur appartement, le déshabille et le met au lit. Eliott chuchote « merci » puis s’endort.

Lucas en profite pour rappeler David, lui dire qu’Eliott est au lit et lui demander ce qu’il s’est passé, comment en six heures il a pu passer d’une phase maniaque à une phase dépressive. David raconte la rencontre avec Maxence, la connexion entre eux, quand Maxence rit, Eliott rit, mais quand Maxence pleure, Eliott pleure aussi mais puissance dix. Lucas n’est pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée de choisir Maxence pour jouer Eliott que c’est faire prendre un trop gros risque pour sa santé. David le rassure en lui expliquant qu’Eliott ne sera pas présent quand des scènes difficiles moralement seraient jouées, ni pendant le montage et qu’il fera d’autant plus attention à Eliott pour ne pas le laisser sombrer aussi profondément. Qu’il est désolé de ne pas avoir vu avant, qu’il était tellement obnubilé par la quête de ses acteurs qu’il n’a pas su repérer les signes. Lucas est rassuré et accepte le choix de prendre Maxence pour incarner Eliott.

Lucas prend son ordinateur, ses cours et son téléphone et va s’installer au lit à coté d’Eliott qui dort. Pendant une semaine, Eliott passera beaucoup de temps à dormir, il est épuisé après sa crise et son corps a besoin de se remettre. Puis peu à peu, il recommence à émerger. Pour la première lecture du script avec Axel, Maxence et David il est remis. La folie de deux nouvelles saisons peut débuter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hérisson en norvégien


	11. 28 février 2020 - Choisir pour nous

C’est un soir spécial pour David, après presque trois ans de mystère, Noée et Alexia allaient enfin lui expliquer comment elles ont pu passer de rivales, toutes les deux amoureuses d’Arthur à amoureuses l’une de l’autre et mamans. C’était un running gag entre le grew et l’équipe technique, à chaque fois que la révélation allait être faite, quelqu’un trouvait une excuse pour que David ne sache jamais. Mais là c’était le moment, nous étions au jour de la diffusion de l’épisode 9 de la saison 5 lorsque Alexia chante « modem » pour exprimer à Arthur qu’elle l’aime, mais que lui aime Noée et qu’elle sait que Noée aime Arthur. C’est la première rencontre entre Alexia et Noée, c’était la dernière rencontre de couple d’Arthur et Alexia.

David devait rejoindre Eliott et Lucas à la sortie du métro Charonne à 17h pour qu’ils puissent l’accompagner jusqu’à l’appartement d’Alex et Noée, leur adresse faisant partie du mystère. David était partagé entre l’excitation d’enfin connaître le fin mot de l’histoire et la peur d’être déçu si elle n’est pas aussi mythique que ça et ne mérite pas trois ans de mystère. Il y pensait en faisant les cent pas, puisque Eliott et Lucas étaient en retard comme souvent, Lucas parce qu’il avait du mal à quitter l’hôpital à temps et Eliott parce que c’est Eliott. Finalement, le grand brun est arrivé à 17h20 et informe David que Lucas les rejoindrait directement. Après avoir marché 200 m les deux hommes arrivent devant une double porte fermée par un digicode, Eli s’empresse de taper le code pour entrer afin de se protéger de la pluie qui commence à tomber en abondance. Ils s’engouffrent dans une cour intérieure, puis Eliott rentre dans l’immeuble de droite et s’efface pour laisser le réalisateur entrer dans l’ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du cinquième et dernier étage, lorsque les portes s’ouvrent, ils tombent nez à nez avec une verrière qui englobe les 4 portes du pallier., mais il n’y a que deux sonnettes portant les initiales M-D et D.

-Allez à toi de sonner, tu choisis laquelle ? Demande Eliott à David  
-Euh tu es sérieux ? Je ne vais pas risquer de sonner chez le voisin quand même. S’offusque David.  
-Oh si tu peux, ne t’inquiètes pas, allez vas y.  
-Bon Noée s’appelle Daucet alors je vais sonner à D, t’en penses quoi ?  
-J’en pense rien, je ne dis pas d’indice à toi de faire tes choix.  
David appuie finalement sur D-M. Une petite musique se fait entendre et une lumière s’allume.  
-Pourquoi tu as changé d’avis ? Demande le jeune homme  
-Je sais lire en toi, Eli. Tes yeux sont trop expressifs, ils riaient.  
-La prochaine fois je les fermerai alors.

L’ouverture de la porte par Alexia interrompt ce dialogue. Elle fait entrer ses invités dans le salon où Noée les attend avec Zéphyr qui joue avec ses cubes à empiler sur un tapis dans un coin de la pièce. Après les embrassades réglementaires, ils s’installent sur le canapé, il reste 25 minutes avant le début de l’épisode. Alexia ramène une bouteille de crémant, une bouteille de jus d’orange, de la bière et des légumes à croquer avec une sauce au fromage blanc et au curry pour un apéritif un peu en avance. A 17h55, Lucas arrive en portant son casque de scooter, il a à peine le temps de prendre Alexia puis Noée dans ses bras, leur lancer un regard étonné, puis checker David avant d’aller embrasser Eliott, s’installer entre ses jambes et commencer à picorer dans le plat de légumes et l’épisode commence.  
Alexia et Noée sont installées dans un fauteuil, toutes les deux ont besoin de cette proximité pour se rassurer mutuellement, cet épisode est plein de douleurs pour toutes les deux. Le premier clip se déroule à l’hôpital après l’accident d’Arthur, en voyant Coline et Robin jouer la scène, les souvenirs d’Alexia remontent, elles se remémorent son angoisse qu’Arthur ait été blessé grièvement. Elle prend la main de Noée pour se rassurer, tout en sachant que Noée est triste, au même moment, elle était sans nouvelle d’Arthur, elle avait téléphoné aux secours grâce au 114 mais n’avait pas pu rester, et elle se culpabilisait. Si elle n’avait pas parlé, si elle n’avait pas dit « je t’aime », Arthur ne se serait pas arrêté au milieu de la route et la voiture ne l’aurait pas renversé. Depuis ce jour, Noée n’avait plus jamais utilisé sa voix, elle avait essayé mais n’a pas réussi, le choc lui a volé sa voix, seuls les rires subsistent.

En voyant la suite de l’épisode, Lucas se cache sous le visage sous un coussin  
-Olala si mes patients voyaient ça, j’étais gravement irresponsable quand même.  
-Et encore, t’as de la chance que David ait pas mis une bière dans le dos de Théodore, comme vous l’aviez fait puisque vous vouliez un Teddy Beer. Répond Alexia en riant, puis en signant ce que Lucas avait dit puisque Noée n’avait pas pu lire sur ses lèvres qui étaient cachées.  
-Oui les cannettes ne rentraient pas dans le dos de l’ours que l’équipe de décoration avait acheté, et je vous rassure, c’était pas de la vraie drogue dans le dos de Théodore !! Je ne suis pas fournisseur officiel pour mes acteurs.  
-Ah bon ? Tu me déçois David sur ce coup-là. Je pensais que t’étais un père pour eux et un bon père de famille se doit de donner à ses enfants ce qu’ils souhaitent. Répond Eliott

L’épisode avait continué a être diffusé, et c’était la scène dehors, où Arthur raconte à son gang qu’il a rencontré Noée.  
-Lucas tu sais ce qu’elle te dit « ta pote » ? J’avais oublié que t’avais dit ça, tu mérites que je te mette dehors. Et puis quelle idée de dire à Arthur qu’il doit me mentir et qu’il oubliera vite Noée, elle est inoubliable !!  
Noée signait « Lucas dehors, et vite » en rigolant, elle suivait la conversation grâce à une appli qui écrivait ce qui se disait à l’oral et Alexia avait pris l’habitude signer toutes ses paroles.  
-Je suis désolé, j’étais jeune, je pensais bien faire. Et puis quand on vous voit maintenant, je doute que vous regrettiez mon conseil qu’Arthur oublie Noée.  
Pour toute réponse, Alexia dépose un baiser sur la tempe de Noée, puis elle prend son fils qui venait d’arriver à quatre pattes, pour la câliner. Durant la scène de la confrontation entre Arthur et son père, Noée chatouille Zéph’ pour le détourner de l’écran, et le son a été baissé pour ne pas que le bébé entende la dispute.

Et puis arrive le moment ultime, la chanson, la fin de deux histoires et le début d’une autre. Alexia savait que Noée serait là, Mika avait transmis le message de Camille lui demandant s’il pouvait venir avec Noée, et elle lui avait donné son accord. Sa chanson était autant pour Arthur que pour Noée, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, on ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux deux fois. En la voyant, Alexia comprit pourquoi Arthur était tombé amoureux de Noée, elle avait un charisme incroyable, en chantant elle était hypnotisée par elle. La salle était pleine, mais ils étaient que trois, c’était magnétique. C’était magnifique. Coline chantait et signait pour Arthur mais Alexia signait pour Noée. Au moment du générique, ils étaient tous en larme.

-Bon les jeunes, il va falloir me dire comment on passe de ça (en montrant l’écran) à ça (en montrant Alexia, Noée et leur bambin sur leur fauteuil). Brise le silence David  
-La magie du cinéma . Tente Eliott  
-Cela me semble bien réel pour du cinéma.  
\- « Nul besoin de chance pour rencontrer l’amour » répond Alexia en citant sa chanson. Après le départ de Noée des piaules, j’ai demandé à Camille s’il pouvait me donner le numéro de Noée, au début il ne voulait pas, il pensait que je voulais me venger d’elle alors que non, j’avais besoin de savoir comment ça c’était passé avec Arthur. Elle n’était pas responsable, elle ne savait pas que j’existais et moi non plus je ne savais pas qu’elle existait mais nous avons été très importante dans la vie d’Arthur durant les premiers mois de sa surdité.  
-Oh oui j’avais peur qu’Alexia veuille me frapper ou m’engueuler, alors j’ai demandé à ce qu’on se rencontre aux piaules pour que Mika puisse intervenir si ça partait trop loin. Et puis j’avais peur qu’on ne puisse pas se comprendre, Alex avait commencé son apprentissage de la LSF que depuis deux mois et moi j’osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. C’était compliqué au début. Et puis j’ai une très grande méfiance envers les entendants, ils ne m’ont pas très bien traité pendant mon enfance mais Alex a su m’apprivoiser.  
-Le feeling est passé, nous n’avons pas fait exprès d’aimer le même homme, nous nous sommes d’abord vues pour parler d’Arthur et de nos relations, de la surdité, de comment Noée l’a aidé à s’accepter. Et puis au fil du temps, on a appris à mieux se connaître, Arthur avait de moins en moins de place dans nos conversations, on commençait à l’oublier et plus je voyais Noée et plus je comprenais Arthur de l’aimer.  
-Et moi je comprenais pourquoi Arthur était amoureux d’Alexia. Elle est belle, talentueuse, intelligente, compréhensive, elle a tout fait pour l’aider au mieux. On s’est vues toutes les deux pendant plusieurs mois. A la rentrée, quand je suis entrée en licence d’anglais le chansigne me manquait, alors j’ai proposé à Alexia de me composer une musique et moi j’ai créé les paroles.  
-En réalité, c’était une chanson d’amour et à la fin, Noée m’a tendu la main pour que je vienne danser avec elle et nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois.  
-Vous avez gardé votre relation secrète d’octobre 2010 à juin 2013 ? s’interroge David  
-Oui et non, nous en avons parlé à Arthur au bout de deux mois je crois en lui demandant de garder le secret, il nous a souhaité d’être le plus heureuses possibles ensemble. Camika l’ont su rapidement aussi, Camille me donnait mes cours de LSF et une fois il nous a surpris en situation compromettante, et bien sûr il l’a répété à Mika. Mais pour tous les autres effectivement avant le mariage des Elu, c’était une relation cachée.  
-Ça n’a pas dû être facile de ne pas en parler pendant deux ans et demi. Surtout que nous avons commencé à collaborer professionnellement ensemble, on a débuté la création de notre premier spectacle de chansigne et depuis on ne s’est plus jamais arrêtées.  
-Non mais nous nous sommes bien rattrapé depuis, nous adorons exposer notre amour maintenant. Répond Alex en regardant avec douceur ses amours et en caressant distraitement le ventre de Noée.  
-Alexia et Noée vous n’auriez pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ? Interroge Lucas  
A ce moment là, la sonnette résonne.  
-Sauvée par le gong. Déclare Alexia en se levant pour l’ouvrir.

Mika entre dans le salon, le bébé sourit en le voyant et lui tend les bras.  
-Coucou mon bébé, tu viens voir papa ? Gazouille Mika en prenant son fils contre lui puis salue les autres personnes dans la pièce.  
Noée se lève du fauteuil et lisse son pull ample de manière à souligner son ventre proéminent, puis signe à Mika « tu tombes bien, on allait justement annoncer la bonne nouvelle ».  
Eliott se tourne vers Lucas et lui murmure « t’avais raison, tu as bien senti des coups en disant bonjour à Noée ».  
-Euh je crois que je ne comprends plus rien à cette situation. Confie David  
-C’est pourtant simple, Mika et Camille sont nos voisins, et nos appartements communiquent par deux chambres qui sont celles de nos enfants, Zéphyr Sirius (en insistant sur le nom-signe Vent) et Stella Elena (avec une pause avant le nom-signe étoile) qui nous rejoindra en juin. Explique Alexia  
Eliott et Lucas se jettent sur les futurs parents pour les féliciter, puis Lucas s’approche du ventre de Noée « hey petit bébé, tu peux arrêter de me frapper quand je dis bonjour à ta mère s’il te plaît ? » ce à quoi Noée répond que c’est elle qui se prend des coups toute la journée et que sa fille adore jouer au foot avec ses organes, mais que c’est pour la bonne cause alors elle l’accepte.  
-Si je comprends bien, vous faites une co-parentalité avec Camika ? Et au niveau de la loi comment ça se passe ?  
-Oui c’est ça, malheureusement seulement deux parents sont reconnus légalement, Zéphirou est seulement mon fils et celui de Camille, et Stella sera légalement la fille de Noée et Mika. Et nous ne pouvons pas adopter nos enfants, une seule adoption simple peut être prononcée et nous ne voulons pas choisir quel parent social sera reconnu légalement. Mais si on étudie bien les prénoms, on voit le lien, chacun des enfants a un prénom d’une étoile parce qu’ils éclairent nos nuits, et un prénom en rapport avec le nom-signe de son parent non-biologique : Zéphyr est un vent comme la Tempête Noée et Elena est le soleil comme Camille, nous sommes reliés tous les six, nous sommes une famille et on va militer pour que les choses changent, on n’est plus à un combat près.


	12. 6 mars 2020 - Fifi et compagnie

Et voilà, on y est, ce soir à 18h le dernier épisode de la saison 5 de SkamFrance est diffusée. C’était le moment des adieux à leur autre eux. Ils savaient tous que les larmes allaient couler et puisque « t’es pas tout seul » est leur leitmotiv, ils ont voulu le regarder ensemble et faire un week-end kids free. Ils ont tous posé leur après-midi pour pouvoir arriver dans une ferme normande avant 18H00. Quel meilleur endroit pour se réunir que la ferme de Papy Basile ? Le lieu de leurs premières vacances tous ensemble, c’est moins exotique qu’Ibiza initialement prévu mais cet endroit avait une place particulière dans leur cœur à tous. C’est pour cette raison qu’après le décès de Papy Basile, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, ils ont décidé de racheter la maison et le terrain, y ont fait des travaux pour que chacun ait son espace et depuis c’est leur refuge pour souffler. Eliott a imposé deux conditions à l’achat : la ferme serait baptisée « Fifi et compagnie » et il y est interdit de manger du lapin.

Emma y vit à plein temps depuis qu’elle a osé avouer à ses amis qu’une discussion au petit matin avec un cheval a été la grande révélation de sa vie et qu’elle se voyait éleveuse de chevaux. Yann a eu un peu de mal à accepter ce choix de vie, et après plusieurs mois d’aller-retour entre son appartement à Paris et ses week-ends avec Emma, les YEmman vont se retrouver et avoir une vie plus bohème qui sied parfaitement à leur ship name. En plus des chevaux, ils devaient s’occuper de Fifi numéro 8 et 9, les descendants à la 6ème et 7ème génération de Fifi 2 et Phifi2 qu’Eliott leur avait fait adopter en promettant qu’il serait responsable, que ça serait lui qui leur donnerait à manger, changerait la paille des clapiers… et ses amis l’ont cru, alors qu’Eliott vit à une centaine de kilomètres de la ferme.

Dans la réalité, Emma passait peu de temps seule dans les lieux, Alexia,Noée, Sofiane et Eliott venaient très souvent pour écrire, composer ou pour créer des chorégraphies avec ou sans leurs enfants. Il est plus facile de faire du bruit jusque tard dans la nuit au milieu de rien plutôt que dans leurs appartements parisiens. C’était leur demeure familiale à eux qui ont eu pour la très grande majorité des parents défaillants, l’endroit où on crée des souvenirs entourés de ceux que l’on aime, le lieu où on vient se remettre après des blessures, ou on vient pour se bourrer la gueule ou on peut pleurer sur un canapé et que quelqu’un vienne en disant « viens on en parle pas » et pleure avec toi en te laissant le temps de t’ouvrir si tu le veux.

La dépendance a été transformée en salle commune qui devient studio de danse au besoin, avec des canapés, un vidéoprojecteur au plafond, et au fond un espace musique qui peut se fermer grâce à des verrières coulissantes avec les guitares, basses, piano, et la batterie de Noée. Et sous les combles ont été créées les chambres et les salles de bain des habitants intermittents. Une véranda où trône une table assez grande pour contenir vingt convives fait le lien avec la maison principale avec la cuisine et le salon au rez-de-chaussée et les appartements de YEmman au premier et permet de passer de l’une à l’autre sans devoir sortir dans le froid.

Basile et Daphné arrivent en premier, elle n’est plus la directrice du foyer mais c’est l’organisatrice des week-ends et elle a besoin de tout préparer. Ils sont suivis de peu par Lucas et Imane qui arrivent directement de leur garde à l’hôpital, et sans Sofiane qui est resté à la maison avec leurs enfants. Eliott a pris la route avec Noée et Alexia. Arthur est venu avec Hannah sa copine depuis un peu plus d’un an et qui a encore un peu de mal à se faire une place dans ce groupe d’amis soudé depuis tant d’années. D’autant plus que les petits nouveaux sont rares, il n’y avait pas eu de nouvelle intégration d’un adulte depuis Noée. Le groupe était toujours aussi nombreux, les nouveaux-nés remplaçant les absents. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que le grew était sans nouvelles de Manon et Charles, la distance a rompu les liens. A la même période Idriss et Ingrid mettaient fin à leur relation, et depuis Idriss s’était éloigné du groupe qu’il considère davantage comme celui de sa sœur et de sa copine que le sien. Imane transmettait des nouvelles régulières aux uns et aux autres.

17h58, ils assis tous les 11 par terre ou sur les canapés, les mouchoirs à portée de main, ils savent qu’ils vont pleurer. 18H00 le silence se fait, dans la salle comme à la télé.

-Eliott le seul mec qui est méga réveillé un samedi matin à 11H. Constate Daphny  
-J’avais pas pris mes médicaments encore, donc j’étais un peu trop up en effet. Lucas, t’étais un peu con d’imaginer que j’allais te tromper parce que je suis pan.  
-Oui ben j’ai appris depuis, mais je ne contrôlais pas mes peurs. Répond Lucas

Hannah se tait, elle est mal à l’aise d’entendre une discussion venue du passé abordant le thème du polyamour alors même que les deux filles dont son copain était amoureux à l’époque se trouvent dans la même pièce. Elle sait qu’entre Arthur et Alexia et entre Arthur et Noée c’est fini depuis bien longtemps, mais elle garde une petite pointe de jalousie.

Pour le clip suivant, Basile pose sa main sur le bras d’Arthur, pour lui montrer qu’il est là pour ce passage douloureux où Arthur rassure sa mère sur le fait qu’elle n’aurait pas pu voir la violence de son père et que c’est lui qui n’a pas parlé. C’était l’un de leurs derniers moments dans cet appartement, sa mère et lui ont cherché un autre logement dès la semaine suivante et emménager au premier avril, sa mère a divorcé, Arthur a porté plainte et son père a été condamné. Depuis il n’a plus de nouvelles.

Noée prend la main d’Alexia qui prend celle d’Arthur pour les scènes des explications, Arthur et Alexia ne voulaient pas se perdre et ils ne se sont pas perdus, au fil du temps leurs sentiments se sont modifiés et aujourd'hui ils sont simplement amis, sans aucune ambiguïté. Mais comme pour la scène avec Noée, cela les touche encore, ils ont souffert à l’époque.

-On remercie Camille pour le cours individuel « je présente mes excuses en LSF parce que j’ai été un con ». déclare Lucas pour briser le silence pesant.  
-Oui, je le remercierai jamais assez pour l’aide qu’il m’a apporté à ce moment là. C’était important que je m’excuse dans ta langue Noée, t’avais fait tellement d’efforts vers moi, et moi j’ai été un bouffon tout le long. Tu m’as fait grandir, je ne regrette pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous, je regrette la manière dont ça c’est passé par ma faute. Merci de m’avoir appris à apprivoiser le silence, bon j’ai pas besoin de t’y chercher, puisque tu t’es incrustée dans ma vie en volant ma copine mais je te pardonne.  
-Voler ? C’est toi qui a fait le con dans l’histoire à nous mentir par omission.

Eliott allume l’enceinte, Spring 1 de Vivaldi parMax Richter se lance, Lucas prend la main d’Arthur pour qu’il se lève et demande aux autres membres du grew de se lever, Eliott s’appuie sur le mur et tire le drap sur lequel est projeté l’épisode. Il dévoile le même ciel nocturne que dans l’épisode, mais peint directement sur le mur, et chacun se met face à son ombre. Ils se tiennent la main, les larmes coulent sur leurs joues comme elles coulent sur celles de leur double télévisuel. Ce soir ils mesurent le chemin parcouru entre l’adolescent qu’ils ont été et l’adulte qu’ils sont, ils se sont libérés de la toile, ils sont maître de leur destin, leur amitié leur a donné des racines suffisamment solides pour qu’ils puissent s’envoler vers la vie qu’ils se sont choisis. Eliott n’a pas réécrit la vie que de Lucas, mais celles de tous ses amis, ils sont tous plein d’espoir. Ils ont tous beaucoup subis, et ils s’en sortis. Petites étoiles devenues grandes. Ensemble. Dans une même constellation. Ils ne sont pas tout seul.

Et maintenant VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAA...


	13. 8 mai 2020 : Conf(l)it ne ment

C’est la troisième semaine de la sixième saison, Lola avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la vie des spectateurs, dans un trailer presque sans couleur, dans la grisaille de Paris, dans un immeuble en ruines. Un clip sans paroles prononcées, seulement la musique de N-u-i-t « ahead and back » comme lorsqu’elle est vue pour la première fois dans la saison 5 quand elle croise Arthur au concert où le gang le trahit. Et puis une sonnerie de téléphone, et un cri. Le cri d’un cœur qui se brise. Le cri d’une enfant qui vient de perdre sa maman. Le cri d’un espoir qui s’envole, celui d’avoir des réponses à ses interrogations, l’espoir de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé cette mère a exclure sa fille de sa vie.

La saison de Lola était la plus personnelle pour Eliott, une des plus difficiles à raconter, il devait ôter une nouvelle couche de ses masques de raton-laveur. Dans la saison 3, il mettait son corps à nu, dans la saison 6, c’était le tour de son âme. Il angoissait beaucoup pour les réactions des fans. Il se savait adoré. Mais il savait aussi qu’il ne devait pas décevoir et il allait le faire forcément, parce qu’il est humain et que ses actions ne sont pas parfaites. Le tout dans un contexte très particulier, une pandémie mondiale l’empêchant de sortir de chez lui, il était confiné. Lucas était épuisé, son temps de garde avait explosé, il passait ses jours de repos à dormir pour essayer de récupérer un peu, il se refusait à parler de son quotidien à l’hôpital avec son mari, il ne voulait pas l’angoisser encore plus en évoquant les morts, tous les jours, les choix à faire parmi les patients à sauver. Elu ne faisait que se croiser, et c’était très difficile moralement pour eux. Chacun dans son monde, chacun avec ses peurs. Entre eux effectivement ils n’avaient toujours « pas peur », mais dans le monde extérieur c’était différent.

Heureusement, Lucas a deux jours de congés de suite, il ne reprendrait le travail que dimanche matin. Il est content d’être chez lui pour l’épisode de ce soir, à défaut de pouvoir fêter l’anniversaire de Daphné dans la réalité, il pourrait en voir un substitut à l’écran. Certes ce sont ses 18ans et pas ses 28 ans, et c’est pas SA Daphné mais c’est mieux que rien et ça lui rappelle des souvenirs. Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu’il n’avait pas pu voir le grew, mais ça lui paraissait faire deux ans. Lucas a demandé à Eliott de le réveiller à 17H55 pour qu’ils puissent regarder l’épisode trois ensemble, l’histoire est une découverte pour lui. Pour Lucas, Lola n’est que la petite sœur de Daphné, alors qu’elle est bien plus que ça pour Eliott, elle fait partie de l’une de ses autres vies et Lucas le respecte, encore aujourd’hui.

Ils se sont vus une première fois à la fête d’Arthur mais sans que Daphné la présente, et après à l’enterrement de leur mère, mais Lola était dans un coin adossée à un pilier et seul Eliott est allé lui présenter ses condoléances. Lucas est toujours étonné par la capacité de son mari à analyser une situation et trouver la personne qui a le plus besoin d’aide sans oser la demander, et aller la voir avec son plus beau sourire et ses yeux rieurs, alors même que l’ambiance peut être pesante comme dans une église. Lucas était obnubilé par son amie, il la tenait dans ses bras alors qu’elle était en pleurs, alors qu’Eliott après avoir fait un bisou sur le front de Daphné a été retrouvé Lola, et s’est ouvert à elle pour qu’elle se sente plus à l’aise. Lucas a joué au piano pour rendre un dernier hommage à cette maman qu’il n’a pas connu, en évitant de regarder Daphné qui était effondrée et Lola qui était stoïque à coté. Daphné qui ne peut pas terminer son discours, sa sœur qui prend sa feuille commence à la lire, la froisse puis la jette, pour dire la vérité, sa vérité. C’était l’ultime moment pour cracher au monde que l’image que Julie Lecomte donnait à voir au monde était fausse, qu’elle n’était pas une mère parfaite, et qu’il ne faut pas l’encenser parce qu’elle est morte. Puis Lola s’enfuit de l’église, en traversant l’allée centrale la tête haute, tout le monde est choqué, mais pas Eliott qui la suit les yeux plein de compassion puis les baisse en se disant « putain Lola qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? » et à quel point il la comprend. Lui aussi a explosé à des moments inopportuns, surtout quand il était adolescent, parce que garder des secrets était trop lourd pour lui.

Le vendredi suivant, Eliott avait eu la surprise de voir Lola à l’une de ses soirées urbex. Il avait découvert l’exploration de lieux abandonnés quand il était en seconde, peu de temps avant sa première phase descendante. Au départ, il ne savait pas que ça portait un nom, il avait besoin de trouver de grands espaces pour pouvoir peindre, les toiles étaient trop petites pour toutes les idées qu’il avait dans sa tête, il lui fallait des murs entiers pour s’exprimer alors il est entré dans des lieux abandonnés, et il a pu peindre des fresques à la bombe. C’est aussi à ce moment là qu’il est devenu un raton-laveur, il a cherché une signature, pour marquer ses œuvres, et puis un flash une nuit, il crée un pochoir d’une tête de raton-laveur avec une moitié peinte avec seulement la forme du masque laissé en blanc autour de l’œil peint, et de l’autre moitié c’est l’inverse seul l’œil et l’oreille ressortent en couleur. C’est chanmé les ratons laveurs, en plus ça porte un masque. C’était un premier pas sur le travail de l’ombre et de la lumière. Eliott ne s’en rendait pas compte mais ça allait le poursuivre toute sa vie. Polaris… Lucas… Sa vie de jour où il est Eliott un gentil lycéen, puis vendeur en vidéoclub solitaire, et sa vie de nuit où il devient Otteli, un artiste reconnu et admiré. Entre les deux, il est Thomas le scénariste en pleine lumière et qui pourtant n’est qu’une identité empruntée, un compromis entre ses deux mondes.

18H00 l’épisode débute par un résumé des deux précédents, la messe d’enterrement, les larmes de Daphné.  
_Lucas met l’épisode en pause, tant pis pour le direct._  
-Eliott, Daphné t’a expliqué pourquoi j’ai joué cette chanson spécifiquement?  
-Non… Elle m’a juste demandé à ce que ça soit cette musique dans la série, comme dans la réalité.  
-Il y a des paroles sur cette musique… C’est une chanson que la mère de Daphné a entendu lorsqu’elle était en week-end avec Thierry et Daphné et que Lola était à l’hôpital. C’est durant ce week-end qu’ils ont pris la photo qui est dans l’entrée des Lecomte. Ils se promenaient, et ils ont entendu un pianiste qui chantait dans un bar, la mélodie a attiré Julie, elle s’est approchée et a été émue par les mots. Elle a été voir le barman pour lui demander le nom de la chanson et l’artiste, c’était une création de Cascadeur, Meaning. Ces paroles c’était exactement ce qu’elle aurait voulu dire à Lola « Like your angel, I’m invisible, like a monster, but someday you’ll understand the meaning of my life, but someday you’ll understand the meaning of theses words…. But someday you’ll understand the meaning of your life », mais Lola n’était pas en capacité psychologique d’accueillir ses paroles, alors Julie a attendu pour les lui dire et elle est morte avant de pouvoir le faire. Avec mes mains, j’ai transmis la musique à Lola pour qu’elle soit liée au derniers instants de Lola avec sa mère.  
-Et Lola connaît les paroles ? Elle ne m’en a jamais parlé non plus.  
-Daphné les lui a donné à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Et Lola a compris que sa mère l’avait aimé, qu’elle veillait sur elle même quand elle était au plus mal, et que oui elle était aussi l’un des démons de Lola, bien sûr qu’elle avait une part de responsabilités dans son besoin d’auto-destruction, mais qu’elle espérait que Lola arriverait à se mettre à sa place, comprendre qu’elle-même était au plus bas mais qu’elle était là pour sa filles, ses deux filles. Mais surtout qu’elle souhaitait que Lola comprenne pourquoi elle vit, trouve un sens à cette vie et la poursuive.  
-Elle l’a fait. Lola vit et elle accepte d’être comme sa mère.

 _Lucas appuie sur play et la vidéo reprends._  
Les paroles de Basile toujours justes pour encourager Lola à faire un pas vers Daphné, l’hypocrisie de Tiff au lycée et puis la gifle et le départ de Lola à la soirée urbex pour retrouver son abeille, la rencontre avec Lamif, les amis de Maya et l’arrivée d’Eliott. Le résume ne comportait pas la scène où Jo se jetait littéralement dans les bras d’Eliott et s’accrochait à lui tel un petit koala. Eliott n’était pas mécontent de ne pas devoir expliquer cette scène à Lucas, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé parce qu’il avait appris à connaître Jo et ses émotions explosives, et qu’il savait que ce n’était rien d’autre que de l’admiration pour son travail d’artiste, mais de prime abord, Lucas aurait pu y voir autre chose, et Eliott connaissait la suite de l’épisode et la discussion qui allait revenir sur le tapis.

Lucas regardait l’épisode en silence jusqu’à ce que Jo prononce la phrase « Lola t’aurais pas le numéro d’Eliott, par hasard ? » et qu’il grogne et marmonne « qu’est-ce qu’elle te veut celle là ? » auquel Eliott répond un simple « chut » car il sait que Max va rappeler qu’Eliott a dit qu’il avait un mec, alors Lucas se détend et sourit, « à l’époque dès que tu rencontrais quelqu’un tu parlais de moi ? », Eliott lève les yeux au ciel et répond que non ce n’est pas qu’à l’époque et qu’il le fait toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre. Lucas est soulagé et recommence à se concentrer sur l’écran, jusqu’à l’arrivée des Lecomte girlz au lycée. Lucas se souvient très bien de ce moment, son envie de frapper ceux qui regardent avec insistance Lola, Emma qui explique la rumeur que Lola a giflé une fille à la fête le mercredi précédent a déjà fait le tour du lycée, alors même qu’elle a été victime elle-même de la rumeur quand elle a embrassé Alex durant leur année de seconde. Daphné qui défend sa petite sœur. Et puis l’arrivée de Tiff avec une minerve et la remarque d’Arthur sur le fait que ce n’était pas qu’une petite gifle ça devait être une belle patate quand même. Dix ans plus tard, c’est toujours marqué dans l’esprit de Lucas, et ça lui brise le cour à chaque fois qu’il y pense. Arthur s’y connaît en gifle malheureusement à cause de son père et pourtant il en parle avec indifférence, presque en plaisantant. A cause de petites gifles il a perdu l’audition, il l’a accepté, il ne le voit plus comme un handicap depuis que Noée lui a appris à apprécier le silence et à naviguer entre les entendants et les sourds au gré des situations.

Il est trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour entendre le clip suivant, et redescend sur terre en voyant « mercredi 10H13 à l’écran ».  
-Pourquoi le lycée Dorian continue à mettre des cours le mercredi ?  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Lola les sèche, tu les as séché pour venir au parc avec le gang et moi.  
-Si dès que Lola ou moi séchons un cours on supprimait les cours de cette demi-journée, les semaines des lycées se composeraient d’environ 7 jours de week-end tu sais.  
-Et on appellerait ça le confinement ?  
-Je ne suis pas un virus !!  
-Ah ? Pourtant tu m’as rendu malade. Malade d’amour pour toi.

Avant que Eliott puisse répondre, ils sont interrompus par Jo hurlant « JE NE SUIS PAS UN TAPIR MOI OK ? », Lucas éclate de rire et lance un regard interrogateur à Eliott qui hausse les épaules, il ne connaît pas le sens de cette réplique mais elle tenait beaucoup à Jo.  
-Jocelyne ? Mais Jo s’appelle pas Jocelyne.  
-Non, c’est Joséphine mais elle refusait qu’on utilise son vrai prénom, alors on a été en cherché un qui était encore moins adapté, on a hésité avec Jordie, et elle aurait chanté « olala lala, dur dur d’être un bébé ».  
-Vous êtes méchants avec elle !!  
-Mais non, je l’aime. Elle est juste un petit peu excessive, et j’adore la titiller.

Maxence redoutait la séquence d’après, c’était l’anniversaire surprise de Daphné et durant cette soirée il avait fait quelque chose qu’il avait rapidement regretté. Mais pour l’instant c’était la fête, à l’écran on voit Lucas et Arthur discutait et puis Lucas raconte sa blague « tu sais pourquoi les japonais veulent être des chevaux ? Parce qu’il sont déjà poneys ». Lucas éclate de rire.  
-J’ai jamais raconté cette blague !!Mais elle est trop bien.  
-C’est un petit ajout d’Axel, il a insisté pendant des semaines pour qu’on lui laisse alors que ce n’était pas écrit dans mon scénario. Il nous a eu à l’usure.  
-Il a bien raison !! Moi je l’aime beaucoup.  
-La blague ou Axel ?  
-La blague… Axel je ne le connais pas, tu ne me laisse pas approcher tes petits.  
-Bientôt tu pourras, c’est promis.

A l’écran, Eliott s’approche de Lola, lui demande ce qu’elle boit, et Lucas arrive en demandant de quoi ils parlent et Lola répond de la fois où ils se sont croisés, Eliott l’interrompt pour répondre « au vidéoclub ». Un mensonge, Lola n’est jamais venue au vidéoclub.  
Lucas se tourne vers Maxence.  
-Je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m’as pas dit la vérité à ce moment.  
-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Enfin si, je voulais pas te cause du stress en plus, t’avais ton père, le bac, Arthur.  
-T’as fait une méga baz …  
-Exactement, comme Arthur quand il nous a proposé à Lola et moi de venir fumer un joint.  
-C’est pas exactement pareil, Arthur ne savait pas que Lola était surveillée pour ses addictions, et toi il t’avait déjà vu fumer à d’autres moments.  
-Certes, enfin on va pas refaire le passé, c’était il y a dix ans. C’est mon mensonge qui te dérange, je le sais.  
-Oui.. Je le sentais que tu me cachais quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi, j’imaginais même qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre. J’en avais parlé à Arthur, c’était un peu le spécialiste du polyamour à l’époque. Mais non je n’imaginais pas que l’autre personne, c’était Otelli, un raton laveur connu dans le monde de la nuit et qui explorait des lieux interdits.  
-Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter, si je t’en avais parlé, tu aurais eu peur pour moi.  
-Pas peur.  
-Tu mens  
-Oui. Un petit peu peur.  
-J’ai eu raison de te mentir alors ?  
-Non, je ne suis pas Lou, je ne voulais pas contrôler tes actes, ni à ce moment là, ni maintenant. Tu es libre d’avoir tes moments à toi. Je suis même ravi que tu aies ton monde loin de moi. Je n’ai jamais voulu en faire partie, parce que c’est à toi. Tu as partagé avec moi la petite ceinture, je te laisse toute la région parisienne abandonnée.  
-Pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à oublier alors ?  
-J’ai eu l’impression que tu n’avais pas confiance en moi, que tu ne pensais pas que j’étais capable de te laisser avoir des soirées avec d’autres personnes.  
-J’ai confiance en toi Lucas, en plus que n’importe qui dans toute ma vie. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t’inquiètes pour moi.  
-C’est impossible ça, et je te connais par cœur. Je sentais que tu n’étais pas entièrement sincère.  
-Et c’est pour ça que dès le lendemain je t’ai dit la vérité.  
-Et moi je t’ai laissé continuer ton passe temps illégal tant que tu me laissais l’adresse de ton exploration sur un post-it dans le premier tiroir de ton bureau, pour que je sache où te chercher si tu n’étais pas revenu le lendemain à 8H.  
-Tu étais le meilleur des amoureux, et tu es le meilleur des maris.  
-Si tu veux que je le reste et éviter les conflits, ne me mens pas !!


	14. 16 mai 2020: 26 minutes

Il est tout juste minuit, Eliott est allongé dans les bras de Lucas dans leur lit, il avait besoin d’un cocon pour regarder le clip « la fête triste » qui vient d’être diffusé. Eliott tremble, c’est la première fois qu’il voit les images, et il regrette que les acteurs jouent si bien. Il voudrait accélérer le temps pour qu’il vienne déjà sauver Lola, mais non, il veut que Lucas se rende compte de la temporalité réelle des événements. Lola a toujours refusé de reparler de cette soirée ou qu’Eliott en parle à qui que ce soit jusqu’à l’écriture du scénario. Lucas entend pour la première fois les détails de ce soir d’horreur.

23H54. Eliott est seul à l’appartement, il regarde un film tranquillement. Lucas est sorti pour passer la soirée avec son gang, il vient de poster une photo sur instagram où ils ont l’air déjà bien alcoolisé. Eliott envoie un message en lui demandant de dormir sur place, que c’est plus prudent vue son état et lui souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

23h55 : le téléphone d’Eliott sonne. C’est Lola. Elle est en sanglots, Eliott lui demande plusieurs fois « Lola ? T’es où ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », il essaie de retenir sa panique comme il le peut pour ne pas encore plus l’inquiéter, mais il ne comprend pas les réponses juste qu’elle est dans un hôtel avec un mec, alors il lui répond « Lola, restes où tu es, j’arrive ». Heureusement, Maya avait fait installé glimpse à Lola pour se donner des rendez-vous pour l’urbex. Eliott géolocalise Lola. Boulevard Raspail. Il est soulagé, ce n’est pas si loin que ça de chez lui, il programme le gps. Il enfile à la va vite un jeans, ses baskets, un pull noir dont il met la capuche, et court jusqu’à la première station de vélib’. Il en déverrouille un et s’élance dans la nuit, hermétique à tout ce qui l’entoure, il fonce droit devant lui, manque de se faire renverser par une voiture et n’entend même pas le klaxon rageur, ni les insultes du conducteur.

00H14 : Eliott arrive devant l’hôtel K-K, le nom est assorti à l’ordure qui est avec Lola. Il jette le velib’ par terre, entre en trombe et se précipite vers la réception où une jeune femme, Charline selon son badge, le regarde interloqué.  
\- Je viens chercher mon amie, elle a été emmenée par un certain Aymeric. Donnez moi le numéro de sa chambre hurle Eliott  
\- Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne peux pas transmettre une information privée .   
\- Elle a 16 ans. Si vous ne me donnez pas ce numéro, j’appelle les flics et je vous dénonce pour complicité de kidnapping, et non-assistance à personne en danger.   
La réceptionniste tape sur son ordinateur, Eliott tape sur le comptoir en signe d’impatience.  
-Suite 601, j’ai un Aymeric…  
Eliott s’élance vers l’ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton d’appel, plusieurs fois, il sait que c’est inutile que ça ne le fera pas venir plus vite, mais ça lui donne l’illusion qu’il agit pour accélérer le temps. Les portes de métal s’ouvre, il appuie sur le 6, puis sur le bouton pour refermer les portes au plus vite. Sa rage monte.

Le clip suivant débute sur l’écran d’ordinateur :  
00H16 : Les portes s’ouvrent pour le libérer, tel un fauve. Le monde extérieur n’existe plus, il n’y a que cette porte en bois et ses chiffres 601. C’est là. Il frappe. Dans la salle de bain où elle s’est réfugiée Lola se fige. Est-ce le retour des coups d’Aymeric ou son sauveur qui arrive ?  
La porte d’entrée s’ouvre, Eliott pousse Aymeric contre le mur, et lui met un coup de poing dans le nez. Aymeric saigne. Eliott se précipite vers la gauche, pose sa main sur la porte et dit calmement et en mettant le plus douceur possible dans sa voix « Lola c’est moi, c’est Eliott. Je me suis occupé d’Aymeric. Tu es en sécurité, je te ramène à la maison. Ouvre moi la porte ».  
Lola se lève, déverrouille la porte, se précipite dans les bras d’Eliott, s’agrippe à son pull pendant qu’il lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour l’apaiser, mais ce n’est pas l’endroit pour des effusions. Il faut fuir le danger. Eliott maintient la tête de Lola tourné vers lui, pour qu’en sortant elle ne voit pas Aymeric. Quand Lola doit passer devant lui, Eliott fait barrière avec son corps et pour que Aymeric ne puisse l’atteindre, ni avec ses yeux, ni avec ses mains. Lola ouvre la porte, Eliott lance un dernier regard plein de haine à Aymeric pour le dissuader de les suivre et claque la porte. Aucune parole n’aura été prononcée entre eux.

00h18 : Lola est sauvée. 26 minutes. C’est le temps entre l’appel de Lola et maintenant. 26 minutes, c’est le temps d’un épisode de série. 26 minutes. C’est le temps d’un évènement dont l’issue aurait pu être encore plus dramatique.  
Fin de clip.

-Eliott, tu aurais du me dire la vérité sur ce qu’il s’est passé quand je suis rentré le lendemain matin et que je t’ai retrouvé dans la cuisine et Lola dans notre lit.  
-Je ne pouvais pas, je lui avais promis. C’était le deal. Elle venait avec moi si j’en parlais à personne, vraiment personne, sinon elle s’enfuyait.  
-Et tu as préféré prendre le risque qu’on s’engueule plutôt que de la trahir ?  
-Oui … Les conséquences étaient les moins pires. Tu sais, j’ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir durant cette nuit, j’ai pas dormi. J’ai pesé le pour et le contre à te le dire pour que tu puisses comprendre mes actes ou être évasif et respecter ma parole à Lola.  
-Et tu as choisis Lola.  
-J’ai choisis celle qui était sous cocaïne, allait bientôt être en descente, et venait de subir une agression sexuelle et a évité de très peu un viol. Tu sais, moi j’aurais voulu l’emmener porter plainte contre ce connard, mais elle a refusé, elle avait peur que ça se retourne contre elle. Celle qui venait d’avoir encore une preuve que les hommes sont des animaux.  
-Il y a des animaux mignons.  
-Lucas… J’ai pas envie de sourire là, je suis sérieux.  
-Je sais, excuses moi. Tu sais que je plaisante quand je suis mal à l’aise.  
-Bref. Je ne voulais pas lui donner un nouvel élément pour détester les hommes. Elle en avait déjà suffisamment entre sa soirée de la veille, ses sorties dans les bars où elle peut avoir tout ce qu’elle veut parce qu’elle est mignonne et que le mec espère une récompense en nature… et son père qui ne la croit pas quand elle parle de son harcèlement. Je sentais qu’elle était au bord du gouffre, si je ne respectais pas ma parole, elle aurait atteint le point de rupture, et replonger vraiment profondément dans ses démons. Pourquoi continuer à essayer de s’en sortir si on est quand même seul ? Autant profiter de la vie, une vie hallucinée grâce à la drogue et l’alcool, dans une illusion de joie. Et puis, dans toutes les personnes du monde, c’est moi qu’elle a appelé, moi qu’elle connaissait que depuis un mois. T’imagines sa solitude ? Tu voulais que je ne réponde pas à son appel ? T’aurais fait quoi à ma place ?  
-Bien sûr que j’aurais fait comme toi !! Je reçois un appel de n’importe laquelle des filles du crew je débarque et je pète la gueule de la personne qui lui a fait du mal.  
-Et tu la laisses seule ?  
-Non … je la ramène ici. Comme j’ai ramené Arthur après son départ en catastrophe de chez lui quand il a frappé son père, et sa rupture avec Alexia.  
-Oui, tu m’as dit « t’es pas tout seul » quand t’es venu me sauver à la petite ceinture, et depuis on continuer à le montrer à ceux que l’on aime.  
-Je m’en rends compte maintenant, mais sur le moment j’ai flippé. Tu la connaissais depuis un mois, elle faisait souffrir Daphné depuis son retour chez elle et puis il y a eu la scène de l’enterrement. Pour moi cette fille n’était pas une bonne fréquentation pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle te fasse replonger.  
-Je suis un grand garçon, Lucas. Déjà à l’époque je savais me gérer, la plupart du temps, mais j’allais pas me faire influencer par elle. Je me suis reconnu en elle. Un coup de foudre amical.  
-Je sais ça, mais remets toi dans le contexte du moment. J’ai pas de figures d’attachement stable, j’ai peur qu’on m’abandonne encore, je n’ai pas d’exemple de couple qui dure dans mes amis. J’ai 17 ans et si je te perds, je perds tout. Je suis à la rue à nouveau, et ce coup-ci je n’ai pas Manon pour me donner sa place dans la coloc. Et puis, toi tu me mens sur l’endroit où t’as vu Lola, et une semaine plus tard, je la retrouve dans mon lit, enfin notre lit. Sans même que tu m’aies dit qu’elle était là. Tu peux comprendre que j’ai pété un câble.  
-Oui Lucas… J’aurais dû te prévenir, mais j’ai pas pensé sur le moment. Quand on est redescendu à la réception, j’étais perdu, oui Lola était sauvée mais maintenant ? Alors je l’ai confié à Charline, la réceptionniste de l’hôtel, le temps que j’appelle un taxi et j’ai donné notre adresse, parce que c’était mon refuge, et que chez nous on se sent en sécurité. Et je l’ai mise dans notre lit, pour qu’elle soit au calme, et je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas de la nuit et que moi j’allais pas pouvoir dormir.  
-Mais moi j’arrive, j’ai la gueule de bois et je retrouve une fille que je connais pas dans notre lit.  
-A MA place, et tu sais que je n’arrive à dormir qu’à gauche du lit. Je ne me suis jamais mis sous la couette avec elle. Quand on est arrivés à la maison, je l’ai guidé vers la chambre, elle était en mode automatique, elle a enlevé ses chaussures, s’est couchée et moi je suis restée assis sur le lit en attendant qu’elle s’endorme, et puis je suis sorti en laissant la porte ouverte pour pouvoir réagir si elle se réveillait pendant la nuit en pleurant.  
-Désolé, mais j’ai pas pensé à analyser toute la situation. Je l’ai vu là et c’est tout.  
-Et puis tu as crié, et j’ai crié aussi, et t’es parti.  
-Je t’avais prévenu, j’allais dire ou faire des trucs cons, me barrer, claquer les portes, faire la gueule.  
-Ah ben c’est sur, tu me l’as montré énormément de fois depuis.  
-Et tu es resté.  
-Et je suis resté, depuis le premier jour « je n’ai vu que toi ».  
-Quand t’es parti, t’as loupé la preuve que Lola n’était pas réellement au bout de sa vie. Elle a refusé que je lui fasse à manger.  
-L’instinct de survie !!! C’est bon, elle avait commencé à remonter la pente la petite. La cocaïne d’accord, la cuisine d’Eliott Demaury c’est beaucoup trop dangereux, il ne faut jamais en consommer.  
-Tu as de la chance que je t’aime.  
-C’est dommage qu’il ait fallu autant d’années avant que tu me donnes les bonnes explications. Ne me cache plus rien.  
-Oui, mon amour. Les secrets c’est fini.


	15. 16 mai 2020: Mens, songes et maxi bonus

Nous sommes au petit matin, Eliott a fini par s’endormir, mais il a la phrase de Lucas qui lui tourne dans la tête depuis 7 jours « si tu veux que je reste le meilleur amoureux, ne me mens pas », ça le bouffe de l’intérieur parce qu’il sait qu’il cache une chose très importante depuis 12 ans et que cette chose allait être révéler partiellement par Eliott aujourd’hui. Dans un premier temps, il ne voulait pas que Lucas regarde les clips d’aujourd’hui, il voulait garder le confort du secret. En partant sur le principe que « ce que nous ne savons pas, ne nous blesse pas ». Mais cette phrase revient sans cesse, «ne me mens pas ».Et puis hier soir avant de s’endormir il lui a promis que les secrets c’était fini... Un mensonge par omission est-il un vrai mensonge ? Après y avoir beaucoup songé, il réalise que oui. Et il doit se mettre face à ses responsabilités, même si ça peut créer une dispute avec Lucas. Sa décision est prise, il va se confier à Lucas, il ne lui reste plus qu’à attendre que celui-ci s’éveille. Et c’est long, mais il ne veut pas le couper dans sa nuit alors qu’il est épuisé.

9H17, Lucas ouvre les yeux, remarque le visage fermé d’Eliott, et lui fait un bisou sur le nez. Eliott esquisse un sourire. « Lucas il faut que je te parle ». Lucas s’assoit dans leur lit, cette phrase n’est jamais un bon signe. Eliott sort de sous la couette pour s’asseoir en tailleur face à Lucas et lui prendre la main.

-De quoi ? Demande Lucas d’une voix blanche  
-De moi. De nous, de la promesse que je t’ai faite hier de ne plus avoir de secrets. J’en ai encore un. Et il va m’exploser à la figure dans 5h quand il sera public grâce au clip.  
-J’ai peur. Dis moi le vite s’il te plaît. C’est en rapport avec Lola ? Tu as couché avec elle ?  
-Mais non !! Lola c’est comme ma sœur, il n’y a jamais eu d’attirance entre nous et il n’y en aura jamais. C’est encore plus ancien que ça.  
-Douze ans donc …  
-Oui. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça.  
-C’est quoi ?  
-Tu sais que j’ai toujours dit que j’ai fait deux tentatives de suicide…  
-Oui, quand t’étais ado, c’est à la deuxième que tu as été diagnostiqué pendant ton hospitalisation.  
-J’en ai fais une troisième.  
-Quand ?  
-….  
-Quand on se connaissait déjà?  
 _Eliott hoche la tête._  
-Putain !!!!! Quand ? _Les mâchoires de Lucas se resserrent_  
-Au début …  
-Eliott dis moi quand c’était, j’ai besoin de savoir.  
-Tu te souviens la semaine après la fête de Céleste?  
-Oui, on s’est vus à la cantine et je t’ai demandé de choisir entre Lou et moi, en parlant de cuisine.  
-Et moi j’ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je t’avais vu partir de la fête en furie après que tu m’aies chopé entrain d’embrasser Lou… encore. Et j’ai remarqué ton bandage à la main, et j’ai su que j’en étais la cause.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Lucas. Je voulais plus faire de mal à personne, j’en avais ras le bol de souffrir, de faire souffrir ma famille, Lou.. toi. J’avais déjà fuit Idriss et Sofiane pour ne plus inquiéter mes amis.  
-Mais je t’ai revu le vendredi, tu passais dans la cour sans même un regard pour moi. Et puis il y avait ce dessin dans ma poche, le raton laveur qui laisse passer sa chance en regardant au loin son hérisson seul, et le raton laveur qui va vers son destin, son hérisson. J’ai pas compris, ton dessin disait que tu voulais de moi et ton comportement montrait l’inverse.  
-Mon amour, je voulais de toi, mais j’avais peur de moi, de ce que je pouvais te faire. C’était trop dur, je voulais juste dormir, et me réveiller quand tout serait arrangé. Après les cours, je suis rentré, Lou finissait la fac à 20h, et j’ai pris tous mes médicaments pour stabiliser mes humeurs, d’un coup, avec une bouteille de whisky que j’avais acheté exprès pour ça. Avant d’être trop défoncé, j’ai mis les emballages vides et la bouteille dans un sac que j’ai été déposé dans la poubelle dehors pour ne pas qu’on puisse savoir combien j’en avais pris et quelles molécules. J'ai remplis la baignoire d'eau bien chaude, j'ai mis de la musique, je me suis plongé dans mon bain.  
 _Les larmes de Lucas ruissellent sur ses joues._  
En arrivant à 21h, Lou a vu la salle de bain allumée, au début elle ne s’est pas inquiétée, ça m’arrivait souvent de prendre de longs bains, je ne répondais pas à ses appels mais c'était pas grave, elle a songé qu'avec la musique je ne l'entendais pas. Au bout de 30 minutes elle est revenue pour me parler, je ne répondais toujours pas; elle a entendu un gros plouf, ça l'a inquiété, elle a défoncé la porte, et elle m'a retrouvé la tête sous l'eau. Elle a essayé de me sortir de l'eau mais j'étais trop lourd, elle a hurlé pour qu’on vienne l’aider, que j’étais mort, le voisin est arrivé, ils m'ont sorti de l'eau et allongé sur le sol, je ne respirais plus. Sa femme a prévenu le SAMU. Lou et le voisin ont commencé à me faire un massage cardiaque, mon cœur est reparti, et j'ai été emmené à l'hôpital.  
-Comment tu as pu te retrouver la tête sous l'eau?

-J'étais allongé dans la baignoire avec les jambes qui ressortaient et en tombant dans le coma, j'ai glissé.

-Tu t’es réveillé quand ?  
-Le samedi après-midi, vers 15 heures. J’étais branché de partout, j’avais eu un lavage d’estomac. Il y avait Lou et mes parents dans la chambre. Lou avait passé la nuit à me surveiller. Tous les trois étaient dévastés, les médecins leur avaient dit que je pouvais ne jamais me réveiller ou garder des séquelles à vie. Et moi j’étais triste de m’être loupé, encore. Même mon suicide je ne le réussissais pas. J’étais un bon à rien.  
-C’est pas vrai, Eli. Tu as beaucoup de talent, et je suis content que tu sois nul en suicide.  
-Je le suis aussi … maintenant.  
-Tu n’as plus jamais envie de dormir pour toujours ?  
-Si… parfois, tu sais je vais ne jamais guérir de mes idées noires. J’aurai toujours l’appel du vide quand je passerai proche d’une rambarde, mais j’ai appris à le dompter. Parce que à l’hôpital j’ai trouvé une raison de me battre contre moi-même.  
-C’est quoi cette raison ?  
-C’est pas quoi… c’est qui.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Lucas, c’est toi. Je pensais n’être rien, n’avoir rien, mais je t’avais toi et je pouvais te perdre. Mais ça je l’ai réalisé le dernier jour de mon hospitalisation. Avant il y avait trois jours où j’étais en service de psychiatrie spécialisé dans le suicide, pour une évaluation. Je pouvais parler à un psychiatre ou un infirmier spécialisé à tout moment. J’ai  
eu des entretiens avec Lou et le psychiatre aussi, et avec mes parents et le psychiatre. Et quatre jours en psychiatrie classique.  
-Attends, si je compte bien, ça fait sept jours. Mais sept jours après le dessin d’Eliott qui laisse passer sa chance, c’est le jour où on a peint fresque.  
-Oui… le raton laveur était face à son destin sept jours plus tard. Quand j’ai eu ton message, j’étais dans le bureau du psychiatre avec Lou. Et j’ai choisi la vie à ce moment là. Tu as été le signe du destin, je savais ce que je devais faire. En quelques mots tu m’as ouvert les yeux. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais vivre pour toi. Je voulais vivre avec toi. Sans toi, je voulais être ivre, avec toi je voulais vivre. Tu es le v de la vie qui me manquait.  
 _Lucas tire Eliott vers lui pour qu’il s’allonge et mette sa tête sur ses genoux, et lui caresse les cheveux._  
Je suis sorti du bureau, j’ai signé une décharge pour partir de l’hôpital, j’étais majeur et pas hospitalisé sous contrainte, je le pouvais. J’ai sauté dans un bus pour arriver le plus vite possible au lycée et la suite tu la connais. Je t’ai proposé de Jackson Pollockiser la fresque du foyer, de mettre de la couleur. Chaque jet de peinture sur le mur, c’était une couleur en plus qui effaçait la noirceur de mes idées. Ce soir là, nous avons célébré la vie, nous avons célébré l’amour.  
-Je ne m’étais rendu compte de rien, pendant toutes ces années. Je suis désolé d’être passer à côté de tout ça.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je l’ai toujours caché. Il n’y a que Lou et mes parents qui savent pour cette troisième tentative. J’avais besoin de me confronter à la mort pour aimer la vie, et j’ai eu besoin de Lou aussi.  
-Pourquoi t’as eu besoin d’elle ?  
-C’est elle qui m’a sauvé… Sans elle, il n’y aurait pas eu d’Elu. Il faut que je te raconte la séance avec le psychiatre durant laquelle j’ai eu ton message. C’était donc le septième jour de mon hospitalisation, j’avais déjà passé beaucoup de temps à parler, il avait été exclu que je sois dans une phase et pourtant j’avais essayé de me suicider.

Psychiatre : monsieur, vous avez décidé à quel moment que vous deviez prendre ces médicaments ?  
Eliott : je ne sais pas… vers dix heures peut-être. Oui à la pause du matin.  
Lou : Il s’est passé quoi à ce moment là ?  
E : Je marchais dans la cour, seul comme toujours, et j’en ai eu marre, j’étais fatigué.  
P : Et vous avez continué votre journée comme si de rien n’était ? Vous êtes allé en cours ?  
E : Oui … je ne voulais pas alerter les autres.  
L : T’aurais pu m’appeler pour me dire que ça n’allait pas, je serais venue.  
E : Non... c’est pas toi que je voulais… non désolé, c’est sorti tout seul  
L : Lucas…  
P : Qui est Lucas ?  
E : Personne… un mec de mon nouveau lycée  
L : La personne qui redonne le sourire à Eliott  
E : Lou …  
L : Eliott ouvre les yeux, depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé dans ce nouveau lycée tu as changé.  
E : C’est faux, je suis pareil.  
L : Non Eliott, tu es heureux comme à nos débuts, pas une joie excessive. Tu es juste bien.  
E : Je suis soulagé de prendre un nouveau départ.  
P : Eliott a peut-être raison Lou, vous ne pensez pas ? Il repart dans un endroit où son passé est inconnu, il peut faire de nouvelles rencontres.  
L : J’y ai pensé, oui. Mais ce n’est pas simplement ce lycée. C’est ce garçon. Ils se sont probablement parlés pour la première fois autour du 25 janvier. C’est depuis ce jour qu’Eliott sourit quand je ne le vois pas, et qu’il achète des stocks de barre de céréales crunchy choco alors qu’il détestait ça.  
E : Alors comme ça tu me surveilles, tu m’espionnes ?  
L : Non Eliott, mais c’est tellement flagrant. Je le vois !!  
E : J’ai pas le droit d’avoir un ami ?  
L : Eliott… Tu sais qu’il n’est pas qu’un ami. Vous vous êtes enfuis ensemble pendant que sa copine me consolait parce que je pleurais après que tu m’aies mal parlé.  
E : Tu m’avais saoulé à vouloir contrôler ce que je buvais, c’est bon c’était que deux bières.  
L : Je le fais pour ton bien.  
E : J’ai pas besoin d’une mère, j’en ai déjà une.  
L : Désolée de tenir à toi.  
P : Revenons à cette fuite, Eliott si vous le voulez bien. Pourquoi être partis comme ça ?  
E : J’étouffais chez moi. Alors on est allés dehors, et on a marché. C’était beau, il faisait nuit, il y avait les étoiles, j’aime bien les étoiles.  
L : Et la semaine d’avant quand tu m’as abandonné dans ton lycée pendant la fête clandestine pour partir avec lui ?  
E : J’ai pas réfléchis, c’était mon instinct, on allait se faire chopper par le concierge alors j’ai juste couru et Lucas était là.  
L : Et le hérisson que tu dessines partout ? Le chat qui n’apparaît plus dans tes dessins ?  
E : Manque d’inspiration pour le chat, et le hérisson c’est nouveau, j’ai plein d’idées pour lui. C’est un interrogatoire ?  
P : Calmez-vous Eliott, je crois que Lou a besoin de s’exprimer sur votre histoire.  
L : Notre histoire est finie, je l’ai su il y a deux semaines. On était à une fête, on dansait, on s’embrassait et Lucas est entré en furie, il y a eu une dispute avec Céleste son ex, et il s’est enfuit. Et j’ai vu le regard d’Eliott sur lui, j’ai lu le bonheur quand il l’a vu et l’inquiétude quand il est parti. Eliott et moi on avait rompu peu avant.  
E : C’est toi qui a voulu reprendre.  
L : Oui, je voulais nous donner une dernière chance. Je t’aime Eliott.  
*Et là mon téléphone a sonné, j’ai regardé qui c’était et c’était toi.  
L : Vous voyez docteur ? Voilà Eliott quand il a un message de Lucas, parce que c’est Lucas qui vient d’écrire je suppute. Il sourit, il a l’air de reprendre vie.  
P : Effectivement je vois un changement d’attitude. Vous avez une explication Eliott ?  
E : Hein ? Vous m’avez parlé ?  
L : Eliott tu sais quoi ? Cours le rejoindre, vite. Je ne suis plus celle dont tu as besoin, c’est lui. Ça me fait mal de l’admettre, je t’aime, mais nous deux ce n’est plus possible. Je te rends ta liberté et je reprends la mienne. Je serai toujours là pour toi, mais pars. Soyez heureux.  
E : Merci Lou… Au revoir docteur.

Et je suis parti, j’ai laissé mes affaires dans ma chambre, Lou les a ramené chez nous, enfin chez elle, moi j’allais repartir vivre chez mes parents.

-Je ne savais pas… Quand tu as fait ta crise sur la péniche, elle disait que je n’étais qu’une lubie, un effet de la maladie. Elle s’est excusée plus tard mais ses paroles sont gravées dans mon esprit.  
-Elle ne le pensait pas, elle était inquiète et se sentait impuissante. Ce n’est pas facile de se faire remplacer, surtout qu’être ma copine était presque un boulot à plein temps, elle me surveillait comme le lait sur le feu.  
-Je devrais remercier Lou pour ce qu’elle a fait. Et je voudrais lui présenter mes excuses.  
-Lu’ on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, on choisit de se séparer de ceux qui nous font du mal et avec Lou on se faisait du mal. Je lui souhaite d’avoir trouver une personne aussi bien que moi j’ai trouvé. Elle mérite d’être heureuse, aimée, et respectée. Et toi tu mérites de connaître la vérité, j’ai mis très longtemps, sûrement même trop longtemps, pour t’en parler, je ne voulais pas que t’imagines que je vivais que pour toi, et que tu ne pouvais pas me quitter de peur que je me suicide, je voulais que tu sois libre de m’aimer sans savoir que je ne me tuais pas pour passer la minute suivante avec toi.  
-Et tu ne vies toujours que grâce à moi ?  
-Non, je n’ai jamais vécu que grâce à toi, je vis pour moi. Etre avec toi c’est le maxi bonus du fait de ne pas être mort.


	16. 17 mai 2020: Bulle hors du monde

Cette fois-ci c’est Lucas qui ne dort pas, trop secoué par la révélation d’Eliott de la veille. Son mari était mort, pendant quelques secondes ou minutes mais c’était déjà trop. Le coeur de son amour avait cessé de battre. Pour se rassurer, Lucas pose sa tête sur le torse d’Eliott endormi, et le boom boom régulier le rassure, un petit peu. Il ferme les yeux pour profiter de l’instant, synchronisant leurs respirations. Et finalement Morphée vient le prendre dans ses bras. Quelques heures plus tard, Eliott se réveille et sourit en voyant son mari couché sur lui, il lève les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte que Lucas dort la bouche ouverte et lui bave dessus, au moins il ne ronfle pas, c’est déjà ça. Il semble si paisible lorsqu’il dort, Eliott n’ose pas le réveiller, pourtant il sent un fort engourdissement de son bras droit sur lequel est allongé Lucas. Par amour il accepte de souffrir, il récupérera l’usage de son bras plus tard. Il tend son bras gauche vers sa table de nuit pour prendre son portable, remarque la date, 17 mai c’est la journée internationale contre l’homophobie et la transphobie, il fait son plus beau sourire sur le selfie le montrant avec son époux, et le poste sur instagram et twitter avec le hashtag Idahot2020 et la légende «nous ne cesserons jamais d’exister. Love always wins». Le bruit d’appareil photo et le flash qu’Eli a oublié de désactivés embêtent Lucas qui grogne dans son sommeil et se retourne. Eliott se masse le bras pour essayer de retrouver des sensations. Il se déconnecte de ses comptes privés et passe à ceux de Tom. Il prend un selfie sans Lucas, ajoute un filtre arc en ciel et poste sur instagram et twitter le résultat, passe sur le #SkamFrance pour liker quelques messages de fans, une marque de soutien gratuite mais qui met du baume au cœur de ces jeunes en quête d’eux-mêmes. Il ne voit pas le temps passé jusqu’à ce que Lucas revienne se coller à lui et mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

-Bonjour monsieur Demaury, encore sur votre téléphone ?  
-Bonjour monsieur Demaury, toujours, c’est ça d’être le papa d’une très grande famille au quatre coin du monde. -Et moi je ne suis pas ton bébé ?  
-Si Lucas, et dans un gros moi, tu redeviendras mon unique bébé et pour l'instant tu es même mon bébé préféré. Surtout quand tu dors sur moi et que tu me baves dessus.  
-Oups, j’ai pas fait exprès. J’ai plutôt mal dormi.  
-Pourquoi ? A cause de ce que je t’ai révélé hier ?  
-Oui… Je me suis refais le film du week-end qui a suivi la fresque et j’ai cherché les éléments qui auraient pu me mettre la puce à l’oreille.  
-Raconte moi ce week-end.  
-Tu ne t’en souviens plus ?  
-Si mais je veux entendre ta version pour te montrer les choses que tu n’as pas remarqué.  
-Bon d’accord… je vais faire chronologiquement de la fresque à notre arrivée au lycée le lundi matin quand nous avons montré le résultat de l’étendu de notre talent. Nous avons colorés nos vies et le mur du foyer, nous avons fini par terre, satisfaits, nous nous sommes endormis, et nous avons été réveillés par le concierge qui a promis de ne rien dire à personne parce qu’il a trouvé notre manière de peindre originale et qu’il sait apprécier l’art. Il nous a proposé d’aller chez lui pour prendre une douche et nous prêter des vêtements, et nous avons découvert que dans le lycée il y avait des appartements.  
-Je ne sais pas qui a été le plus surpris de se rencontrer dans l’escalier entre monsieur Vallès et nous, je me souviens de son « monsieur Demaury et monsieur Lallemant qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? C’est un espace privé !! Vous êtes toujours dans les mauvais coups, Lucas. Et vous Eliott ? Je vous pensais plus réfléchis»  
-Je ne savais même pas qu’il avait un logement dans le lycée. On lui en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre monsieur Vallès, il a dû être bien soulagé quand on a eu notre bac et qu’on est partis.  
-Oui ce jour là, on lui en a fait littéralement voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais sinon, j’ai été sage moi au lycée, à part quand je séchais. C’est toi et ton grew qui cherchiez tous les moyens de le rendre chèvre.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Eliott lève les yeux au ciel et fait un petit bisou à Lucas.  
-Fais l’innocent. La fête clandestine ? Le lit dans le foyer qui devient un baisodrome ? L’affiche pour sensibiliser aux handicaps qui fini par être une revendication au droit au sexe, à l’alcool et à la beuh. Voler des chaises et des tables pour un pique-nique sur le toit et fumer un joint tranquille  
-Objection !! Les chaises et les tables c’était un emprunt, on comptait bien les remettre en place après notre pause. Et c’était pour la bonne cause, la cantine c’était un enfer pour Arthur avec tous les bruits. Et le joint ? Euh ben on devait se détendre.  
-Quelle bonne excuse … vous avez eu de la chance d’avoir que 4h de colle.  
-Cette colle n’était pas une partie de plaisir. Tu te souviens pas comment elle a débuté ?  
-Si si bien sûr, et j’ai même eu la version de Lola. Pour elle, c’est sa colle préférée de toutes les heures qu’elle en a eu, et elle en accumulait pas mal. Elle rigole encore quand elle me raconte comment Arthur vous a confronté, a insulté le pion et s’est barré.  
-Dommage collatéral. Je suis désolé pour lui, c’est vraiment être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Avec le recul oui, c’est drôle, mais sur le moment on en menait pas large. On avait été vraiment cons de mentir à Arthur.  
-En effet… Vous avez été maladroits, ça partait d’une bonne intention et ça c’est retourné contre vous. On fait tous du mal à ceux que l’on aime en voulant les protéger.  
-Comme quand on cache pendant 11 ans à l’homme de sa vie qu’on a tenté de suicider ?  
-Par exemple. Donc on sort de chez le concierge qui nous a donné des habits, heureusement, ceux qu’on portait avant étaient vraiment trop plein de peinture, on aurait eu l’air malin dans la rue.  
-Je te demande ce qu’on fait maintenant, tu me réponds qu’on peut aller à la coloc. Alors on y va, en nous arrêtant sous chaque porche pour nous embrasser et faire monter la pression.  
-Une heure pour faire 500 mètres.  
-Une heure mais quelle heure…  
-On arrive, enfin, il est 23h30, tu me proposes à manger, et j’ai pas faim, enfin si, j’ai faim de toi.  
-On galère à ouvrir le canapé et à mettre les draps. On essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, Lisa, Manon et Mika sont déjà dans leur chambre, mais on n’est pas surs qu’ils dorment. On se déshabille pour ne pas trop salir les vêtements du concierge et uniquement pour cette raison. Aucunement parce que depuis que j’ai eu la vision de ton corps nu, j’ai besoin de le revoir sans cesse. On met un film en attendant que la maison soit calme et pour faire redescendre notre envie.  
-Cela ne marche pas… parce qu’une certaine personne se jette sur l’autre pour le couvrir de bisous.  
-Et cette personne c’est toi Eli !!  
-Ah ? Bon d’accord, c’est de ma faute, je l’avoue. Mais tu as ta part de responsabilité, tu ne m’as pas dit non, tu n’as fait aucun geste pour m’arrêter.  
-Si, si, quand tu as commencé à me lécher dans le cou, que je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas gémir c’était une forme de refus.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Non… Je t’offrais mon corps.  
-Le plus beau des cadeaux. Je l’ai embrassé, caressé, exploré. Une découverte en profondeur, en prenant tout mon temps. Je t’ai aimé de la tête aux pieds.  
-Le premier...  
-Pour moi aussi Lucas, c’était la première fois comme ça pendant la fresque.  
-Entre nous, dès le départ, il n’y avait pas de top et bottom, d’actif et de passif, de dominant et de dominé. Finalement, on y allait déjà minute par minute, nous adaptant à l’instant présent et à nos désirs du moment.  
-Et ça nous a plutôt réussi. Oui, si on se fie à Lisa qui râle que nous l’avons dérangé.  
-Désolé de nous aimer. C’était quand même gentil de sa part de dire à Manon de venir dormir avec elle pour le reste du week-end et de nous laisser sa chambre. Bien que dans l’absolu, la chambre était à moi au départ !! C’est Manon qui me l’a volé.  
-Lucas, on ne va pas revenir sur ce débat !! C’était il y a 11 ans et maintenant on a notre chambre à nous ,et même notre appartement à nous. Tu es épuisant parfois.  
-Comme toi ce soir là, tu m’as vidé de toute mon énergie. Et j’ai paniqué en me réveillant seul dans le lit, j’ai cru que t’étais parti. Que tu voulais juste profiter de moi, de mon corps d’apollon.  
-C’était mon but, ça l’est toujours d’ailleurs, et pour ça il valait mieux que je reste, pour en profiter tous les jours.  
-Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?  
-Je ne me moque pas, ça me semble juste si impensable que je disparaisse après notre nuit ensemble.  
-Tu l’avais fait.  
-Oui, mais j’avais changé.  
-Ta tentative de suicide cachée….  
-Exactement. Ce week-end avec toi, ça a été ma bouffée d’oxygène. J’étais bien, heureux d’être là où j’étais, je savais qui j’étais, je savais ce que je voulais, et j’avais un avenir. C’était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps.  
-Pour moi aussi c’est une bulle de joie. Surtout sous la douche.  
-Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu ne savais pas te laver et que j’ai été obligé de t’accompagner pour vérifier que tu n’avais plus de trace de peinture.  
-Tu avais aussi une trace de peinture dans le cou et sur les côtes...  
-On est tous les deux nuls pour se laver, mais on a fini par arriver au bout de cette peinture finalement.  
-Heureusement, monsieur je viens en week-end sans aucune affaire sauf son porte-feuilles et qui met de la peinture partout sur son pull, son t-shirt et son jeans.  
-Désolé, j’avais pas prévu de m’enfuir de l’hôpital, de me rouler dans de la peinture avec un beau gosse et de rester chez lui pendant plusieurs jours. Dans mes plans j’étais mort.  
-Et c’est censé me rassurer ? C’était ça l’indice qui aurait du me faire savoir que t’avais essayé de mourir ?  
-Non, je te donne juste les explications que tu n’as pas eu sur le moment.  
-Ah d’accord. C’était une bonne occasion pour nous de passer du temps ensemble, alors ça va. Tu te souviens de notre après-midi ?  
-Bien sûr, nous sommes partis de la coloc vers Châtelet, à pieds. En traversant le marais, tellement heureux de pouvoir nous tenir par la main et nous embrasser dans la rue sans nous cacher. Une visite aux mots à la bouche pour te montrer la diversité des livres concernant la communauté LGBT+. Une balade dans le BHV pour imaginer la décoration de notre futur chez-nous, choisir nos lampes, nos assiettes, nos couverts et les draps pour accueillir nos nuits d’amour. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, tout était hors budget, mais les rêves eux ne coûtent rien alors pourquoi se priver ?  
-Avant d’aller dans les magasins pour te trouver des vêtements, nous avons eu des arrêts beaucoup moins agréables.  
-C’était indispensable.  
-Tu peux quand même avouer que m’emmener au centre LGBT dès notre premier moment passé tous les deux en public c’était étrange.  
-J’avoue, mais comme je te l’ai expliqué sur le moment, nous avions tous les deux un passé. Je suis resté longtemps avec Lou, mais je ne lui étais pas fidèle, en particulier pendant mes phases. En up, je pensais que je ne risquais rien à coucher sans me protéger, je me sentais invincible. Comme si les maladies s’intéressaient à mes états d’âme. Et quand j'étais en période down, j'en avais rien à faire d'attraper des maladies, je ne comptais pas vivre assez longtemps pour que ça ait des conséquences. En partant sur ce principe, Lou a toujours refusé de coucher avec moi si je ne mettais pas de préservatif, et c’était à moi de prévoir. Elle acceptait, difficilement mais elle acceptait, que j’ai des relations en dehors de notre couple, mais elle avait mis les conditions que je lui dise, que je ne lui fasse prendre aucun risque du point de vue de sa santé et que je ne tombe pas amoureux de mes aventures.  
-Et ça a fonctionné jusqu’à ce qu’un hérisson débarque, que tu tombes amoureux de lui et que tu le caches à Lou.  
-Le pouvoir du hérisson n’est pas assez connu. D’un simple « non mais je veux un truc sérieux.» il m’a transformé en homme fidèle qui ne ressent plus le besoin de parcourir la ville à la recherche d’histoire sans lendemain.  
-Tu me présenteras ton hérisson magique ?  
-Non, je ne partage pas.  
-Tant pis, je garderai mon raton-laveur qui emmène ses rendez-vous au centre de dépistage pour moi.  
-Tu connais des personnes étranges.  
-Oui, il est surprenant cet homme, j’aime bien les gens surprenants.  
-Je suis sûr que ce raton-laveur a juste voulu être sur de ne pas pouvoir te rendre malade, et vous n’étiez pas loin du centre, c’était une bonne occasion d’avoir des premiers conseils, des préservatifs et des brochures adaptées.  
-Avec le recul, je suis ravi qu’il ait pris cette initiative, parler de protection c’est important dans un couple, et heureusement qu’il avait un préservatif dans son porte-feuilles lors qu’il est venu me rejoindre au lycée.  
-C’est un homme prévoyant à ce que je vois.  
-Toujours. C’était quand même un peu stressant de devoir parler au médecin de sa vie sexuelle, mais la prise de sang était rapide, l’attente des résultats un peu longue par contre.  
-Oui, il y a des tests rapides maintenant, en trente minutes tu peux avoir un dépistage. Tout s’est bien terminé, je n’avais pas de maladies, et les tests trois mois plus tard ont confirmés notre séronégativité. A ce moment là nous avons pu abandonner les préservatifs et ne plus nous inquiéter de devoir, encore, nous arrêter en chemin pour cause de pénurie.  
-Les boîtes se vidaient étonnamment vite. Nous étions jeunes et vigoureux.  
-Oh que oui, je me souviens encore de ton besoin de m’accompagner dans les cabines pour vérifier l’ajustement des vêtements que j’ai voulu acheter cette après-midi là.  
-Je voulais que tu trouves les habits les plus adaptés à ton corps.  
-Il fallait que tu passes ta main dix fois sur l’entrejambe pour ça ?  
-J’ajustais au millimètre, pour que chaque centimètre carré soit mis en valeur, et être sûr que tu sois à l’aise même au mieux de ta forme.  
-Je peux t'assurer que je n'étais pas très à l'aise d'être dans une cabine d'essayage avec quelqu'un qui pouvait ouvrir le rideau à tout moment et me retrouver avec la main d'un homme dans mon boxer.  
-Moi j'aimais bien. C'était excitant de prendre le risque de se faire prendre.  
-Lucas, tu es un dévergondé !!  
-Oui, mais je suis TON dévergondé.  
-Et quand on a préparé le repas du soir pour la coloc pour nous excuser du bruit que nous avons occasionné. et que tu as exigé que je découpe les aliments en portant seulement un boxer c’est pas lié à ce trait de caractère?  
-Il faut bien laver les habits du concierge pour lui rendre le lundi, et les nouveaux pour enlever les produits chimiques.  
-Évidemment. C’est la seule raison ?  
-Absolument.  
-Le fait que je doive te porter dans mon dos pour quand tu cuisinais?  
-Le sol était de la lave… Et tant que tu dois tenir mes jambes pour pas que je tombe, tu n’expérimentes pas de nouvelles recettes.  
-Tout s’explique.  
-Tu crois que tes coloc nous en ont voulu d’expédier le repas pour nous retrouver le plus vite possible tous les deux dans la chambre de Manon ?  
-Ce n’est pas forcément étranger à mon éjection de la coloc pour la rentrée. Ils étaient surtout soulagés d’avoir accès au salon ce soir là, ils avaient prévu de regarder le DVD de Mamma Mia pour la 400ème fois, et de chanter/crier toutes les paroles.  
-J’ai un souvenir inoubliable de nous cinq sur le canapé émus d’assister au mariage de Sophie. Et du consensus général qu’on épouserait bien Sky nous aussi.  
-Et dire qu’aucun de nous ne l’a fait ... Quelle déception.  
-Ton mari te convient pas ?  
-Si, mais c’est pas une star.  
-Je suis connu dans deux milieux quand même, celui des séries télévisées française et celui de l’urbex.  
-J’oublie parfois que tu es le grand Timothée R. et le sombre Otteli, Notre vie est tellement hors du star system que je ne me rends pas compte que oui des personnes te connaissent. Je vais faire une pétition pour que TF1 relance Secret Story et j’irai dedans avec le secret « mon mari est une célébrité », le public m’aimera et je gagnerai les 100 000 euros.  
-Impossible.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je vais me faire éliminer ?  
-Non, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi pendant trois mois.  
Après une telle déclaration, le cœur de Lucas a failli s’arrêter d’avoir battu trop vite.  
-Je ne pourrais pas non plus. Tu te souviens quand j’ai pleuré à l’arrêt de bus parce que tu devais rentrer chez tes parents après que je t’ai retrouvé à la petite ceinture.  
-C’était toujours mon problème ça, je manquais de vêtements, alors je devais partir.  
-Oui enfin, tes vêtements du dimanche après la fresque n’ont pas été très utile. Si je me souviens bien, nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner avec Manon, Lisa et Mika avec juste un short, et on est repartis de la cuisine avec un stock de nourriture et d’eau et on n’est plus ressortis jusqu’au moment de nous doucher pour aller au lycée le lundi matin.  
-C’était un beau week-end, un aperçu de ce que notre vie pourrait être. Je ne voulais plus du tout dormir pour un long moment. Il n'y avait aucun élément qui aurait pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille de ma tentative de suicide. J'étais dans la vie. 


	17. Epilogue : 26 juin 2020: adieux Thomas R. ... moi c'est Eliott

Une nouvelle saison entière c’est passé, ce soir c’est le dernier épisode de la dernière saison de Skam. C’est le moment de la grande révélation. David a donné rendez-vous à ses acteurs de la première génération pour les emmener dans un endroit tenu secret, il a argumenté sur le fait que c’était un week-end de désintégration pour voir le dernier épisode ensemble, de faire une dernière fête et de se quitter pour que chacun parte vers d’autres horizons.

Fifi et compagnie n’étant pas extensible à l’infini, il a fallu se limiter au grew et à deux bonus parce que l’avenir de leur personnage est tellement inimaginable. Et c’est donc Lula, Paul, Assa, Coline, Robin, Philippine, Léo, Axel, Maxence, Winona et Lucas qui ont eu le privilège d’être invités. En trois ans, les petits avaient bien grandis et ils étaient plusieurs à avoir le permis et des voitures, le trajet n’a donc pas été un soucis, nonobstant les innombrables blagues de Paul et Léo qui faisaient tellement rire Axel lorsqu’il roulait qu’il a fallu les séparer à mi-parcours, Paul est parti dans la voiture de Assa et Léo a été prié de s’asseoir derrière Lula qui était la passagère de la voiture d’Axel. David leur a transmis les coordonnées GPS et leur a demandé de lui envoyer un message cinq minutes avant leur arrivée. Ça lui laisse juste le temps de préparer la mise en scène, et d’allumer les caméras pour filmer les réactions. Lucas et Eliott étaient déjà prêts, Eliott avait mis un jeans délavé, des baskets blanches, un pull à capuche noir et une veste en cuir moutarde tirant sur le marron, alors que Lucas avait une veste bleu, un pull violet foncé, une écharpe violette, un jeans bleu foncé et des nike blanches et ils attendaient assis sur un banc avec une place vide entre eux. Eliott était angoissé, il avait peur de la réaction des petits quand ils sauraient qu’on leur a menti pendant trois ans mais il fallait leur révéler la vérité à un moment et ce moment c’était maintenant,il entend déjà un moteur au loin, il fait un dernier bisou à Lucas pour se rassurer et se remet à sa place.  
Les passagers attendent même pas que les voitures soient entièrement arrêtées pour ouvrir les portes et se jeter dans les bras de David et faire un câlin collectif. Eliott les regarde du coin de l’œil, en gardant la tête baissée. Assa sonne le glas des effusions « bon ça suffit maintenant, vous me donnez chaud à me coller comme ça ». David leur demande de chercher leurs bagages dans les coffres pour qu’ils puissent leur indiquer leurs chambres. Axel marche a reculons pour continuer sa conversation avec Maxence qui rigole, puis d’un coup s’arrête, ouvre de grands yeux. Axel suit le regard de son ami et tombe sur le banc où sont installés Eliott et Lucas. Les autres acteurs continuent à se vanner, à discuter, ils n’ont pas encore pris conscience de la situation, ils n’ont pas reconnu la scène. Un sourire en coin naît sur les lèvres d’Eliott, cela encourage Maxence et Axel qui se sont pris la main à avancer vers le banc. La tension perceptible dans l’environnement a fait se taire le cast qui s’est approché en silence et se tient debout à coté de Maxence et Axel. David est resté en retrait avec sa caméra.  
-Je pense que vous avez reconnu la scène, donc je me présente … Moi c’est Eliott. Énonce Eliott avant même que Maxence ou Axel puisse émettre une parole.  
-Mais non tu es Tom, c’est pas possible, je comprends plus rien.  
-Non Axel, je suis le vrai Eliott Demaury et je vous présente mon mari Lucas. Thomas R. n’existe pas, c’est un pseudonyme que j’ai utilisé pour me protéger.  
-Elle est nulle ta blague Tom, arrête s’il te plaît. Implore Lula.  
-Oh Lula, c’est la vérité, je te le jure.  
-Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as menti ? Chuchote Maxence en essuyant une larme sur sa joue  
-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, j’avais peur que l’on gâche ma vie si on savait que l’histoire de Skam c’était celle de mon mari et la mienne.  
-Axel et moi on a joué votre vie pendant deux ans et tu m’as jamais rien dit, pas un indice, rien du tout !! Je veux pas rester ici, Axel donne moi les clés de ta voiture, je rentre à Paris.  
-Maxence reste ici, on va discuter tous les deux et après si tu veux encore partir et que les autres veulent rester je te prêterai ma voiture. Je ne te laisserai pas conduire dans cet état, c’est trop dangereux que tu roules en étant en état de choc. Le supplie Eliott. Pinnsvinn tu peux accompagner nos invités dans la maison s’il te plaît ? Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes

En voyant la détresse de Maxence, David avait coupé la caméra et est venu prendre son bras pour le guider vers sa chambre. Ils sont rejoints cinq minutes plus tard par Eliott qui avait eu besoin d’un moment seul pour mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il n’avait pas imaginé que Maxence aurait une réaction si forte. Il prend finalement son courage à deux mains et ose aller toquer à la porte.  
-C’est moi, je peux entrer ?  
-Oui, viens. Répond David  
-Je suis désolé Maxence de ne pas avoir pu te dire la vérité, je comprends ta colère, tu te sens trahi et tu as raison. Je n’aurais du choisir de protéger ma vie privée en adoptant une nouvelle identité à votre détriment.  
-Je suis trahi parce que tu n’as jamais eu confiance en moi, alors qu’on travaille ensemble depuis des mois.  
-J’ai confiance en toi !! Depuis le moment où je t’ai vu, j’ai su que tu serais la personne idéale pour jouer mon rôle.  
-Tu as confiance en moi, mais pas assez pour me dire qui tu es réellement. Tu t’es foutu de ma gueule pendant ses dernières années.  
-Non Maxence, chaque chose que je t’ai dite était vraie, je les ai pensées. Tu as toujours senti que David et moi nous avions un attachement particulier à toi, tu connais la raison maintenant. On se ressemble Maxence, tu as appréhendé la force des émotions, tu as du jouer mon moi adolescent qui ne savait pas gérer sa maladie, tu as vu comme tu étais mal, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d’être dans cet état. Le risque était grand que je pète un câble si je me sentais agresser de tous les côtés par les critiques, alors avec David nous avons créé Thomas, qui est moi sans l’être. Mais à part sur le fait que je réécris ma vie, je ne t’ai pas menti. J’espère que tu me pardonneras, j’espère que tu resteras avec nous pour ce week-end mais sache que je n’aurais pas pu rêver meilleur Eliott. Je vais vous laisser avec David si vous voulez discuter, et si tu veux toujours partir, mes clés de voiture sont accrochées à côté de la porte d’entrée, tu sais les reconnaître.  
Eliott sort de la chambre de Maxence et va dans la salle commune où l’attend beaucoup de monde. Mais d’abord il s’arrête devant la porte vitrée sans que personne ne le voit et prend des photos de cette rencontre improbable. Il veut garder des images de ses amis qui rencontrent leur double, tellement différents mais tellement semblables. Il entend beaucoup de rires, cela le rassure. Il ose entrer. Instinctivement Lu’ tourne la tête vers la porte alors qu’il se trouve à l’autre bout de la pièce, lui sourit et lui signe de venir pour participer à sa discussion avec Yann, Paul, Axel et Arthur. Eliott refuse l’invitation, il souhaite faire le tour de tous les groupes avant de s’installer avec un. Il divague dans la pièce sans vraiment se fixer, il profite de l’ambiance, il essaye de mémoriser chaque image pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Presque tout son univers de ces quatre dernières années est réunie dans une unique pièce, il ne manque que Maxence et David. Au centre de la pièce, Basile, Lula, Winona, Lucas, Noée, CaMika, Sofiane, Daphné, Emma et Imane en maïtre du jeu se disputent une partie de loup-garou durant laquelle Winona est toujours un loup il semblerait et Lucas toujours sacrifié en premier.  
Eliott voit au loin, son Lucas et Axel s’approcher du piano et entamer un bœuf à quatre mains, le temps d’accorder leurs rythmes, puis Axel commence « si, do, ré, mi » , à la seizième répétition, Lucas le rejoint pour « do, mi, sol, si,mi,si, do, si, mi, sol,si, mi ,si », Eliott sent une tête qui se pose sur son épaule, puis une larme qui glisse dans son cou, il n’a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c’est Maxence. Le bruit autour n’existe plus, ils sont en osmose à 4 : Axel, Lucas, Maxence et Eliott unis par ce je t’aime dont les paroles sont remplacées par des notes. Lorsque les dernières notes meurent, Axel lève la tête, voit Maxence  
-ça va mec ? t’as pas l’air bien du tout. s’inquiète Axel  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller, j’ai eu un moment compliqué mais ça va maintenant.  
-J’ai une idée, tu bouges pas, enfin si tu peux, mais tu te sauves pas !  
Maxence s’attend au pire, les idées d’Axel il les connaît bien et c’est souvent très … chaotique. Il regarde Axel aller demander à Noée quelque chose, puis s’approcher de la batterie qui trône dans un coin de la pièce, et se lancer un solo de batterie impressionnant, puisqu’il se contente pas de jouer mais il se met debout sur son tabouret, saute, encourage son public. Maxence danse en se laissant porter par les vibrations. Axel l’a fait sortir de ses idées noires. La soirée peut se poursuivre dans la bonne humeur.

A partir de 1h, petit à petit la salle se vide, en commençant par les jeunes parents qui savent qu’ils vont devoir être sur le pont très tôt quand leurs enfants vont se réveiller. A 4h du matin, il ne reste plus que Léo, Robin, Axel, Paul, Maxence, Eliott et Lucas de réveillés lorsque Alexia entre en portant Stella qui boit son biberon.  
-C’est l’heure du biberon, et comme j’ai entendu du bruit, je suis venue. Je ne vous dérange pas pendant une réunion secrète entre mecs j’espère.  
Lucas se lève pour laisser une place sur le canapé à Alexia et s’assoit sur l’accoudoir.  
-Tu nous dérange jamais, surtout quand tu ramènes ma future Star du foot préférée. Et tu es une VIP du gang depuis qu’on est en terminale. La rassure Lucas. Tu tombes même carrément bien, on avait une idée mais il nous manquait une voix et comme t’es chanteuse…  
-Je suis surtout encombrée par un bébé.  
-Tonton Eliott peut prendre le relais, hein mon chéri d’amour choubidou ?  
-Axel tu m’épuises. Oui je peux donner un biberon, allez vous amuser les enfants.

Après un conciliabule, Léo s’installe à la basse, Lucas au piano, Axel à la batterie et Alexia se prépare à chanter. Aux premières notes de batterie, Eliott reconnaît « My Sweet Prince » de Placebo, sa chanson avec Lucas, la chanson qu’il a remplacé par « I love you » de Riopy dans la série. Pour le dernier « My sweet prince, you are the one, my sweet prince, my sweet prince » seul Lucas chante.

-Lucas je te déteste !!  
-Je décline toute responsabilité. L’idée vient de Maxence.  
-J’avoue c’est moi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais avant qu’on tourne, j’étais pas super bien, j’arrivais pas à me mettre dans le bon mood, et tu m’as pris à part pour m’expliquer l’importance de cette scène dans l’histoire d’Elu et t’as pris l’exemple de quelqu’un que tu connais et dont le mari l’a fait craquer en jouant « my sweet prince ». Je me suis aussi souvenu que lors de mon casting, quand j’ai dû joué la scène où j’étais vraiment au plus bas, toi tu sifflotais « protect me from what I want ». Ce soir, j’ai compris que cette personne c’était toi et je voulais t’offrir ta chanson. Tu es un peu mon sweet prince à moi aussi, tu m’as offert le plus beau rôle que je pourrais avoir en tant qu’acteur, you are the one.  
-Merci Maxence, tu l’es pour moi aussi. Je voudrais bien te prendre dans mes bras, mais ils sont occupés.  
Maxence rigole et vient enlacer Eliott.

Lucas toussote puis s’adresse à Axel.  
-Ça va pas trop en ce moment, mais c’est mon mec et je l’aime.  
-Ah c’est comme ça maintenant ? Tu voles mes répliques ?  
-T’as volé ma vie…  
-Touché.  
-Bon sur ces belles paroles, je vais aller me coucher. Qui m’aime me suive, et Eliott t’as plutôt intérêt à me suivre. Bonne nuit à demain.  
-Je peux venir ? Demande innocemment Maxence  
-Désolé Maxence, mais je préfère l’original. Répond Lucas en rigolant  
\- Je fini de donner son biberon à Lélie, je la rends à sa mère et j’arrive.  
-Eli, je peux finir de nourrir ma fille si tu veux aller te coucher.  
-Non non ça va, mais toi tu peux aller te coucher, je la déposerai dans son lit en allant me coucher. Puis il ajoute plus doucement. J’aime bien laisser Lucas y aller en premier comme ça il réchauffe le lit.  
-Merci, t’es le meilleur.  
Après un dernier baiser sur le front de Stella et celui d’Eliott, Alexia retourne se coucher.

Eliott prend le temps de finir le biberon de Stella, de lui faire faire son rot et d’être sur que le bébé est bien endormi pour aller la coucher et rejoindre Lucas dans leur chambre. Il entre sur la pointe des pieds, la pièce est faiblement éclairée par une lampe sur sa table de chevet, ferme la porte et s’arrête pour observer Lucas qui dort allongé sur le ventre en travers du lit avec un bras sous son oreiller, la couette repoussée au bout du lit.

-Arrête de me reluquer !  
-T’es beau quand tu dors.  
-Je ne dors pas.  
-T’es beau quand tu dors pas. Pourquoi tu dors pas d’ailleurs ?  
-J’attends mon mari, en regardant le temps s’écouler seconde par seconde.  
Eliott se déshabille, se couche à moitié sur Lucas et fait un bisou entre ses omoplates.  
-Raconte moi comment c’est passé la rencontre entre nos amis et les petits. Comment tu as présenté les choses ?  
-Nos amis attendaient dans la salle commune, j’ai demandé à tes petits de me suivre, on est rentrés, il y avait un silence de plomb, chacun s’observait et puis ils se sont reconnus. C’était marrant de voir le moment où chacun a reconnu son double, pour Assa ça a été assez facile comme tu t’en doutes. Robin a aussi très vite reconnu Arthur, mais Coline et Winona étaient perplexes en voyant Hannah, aucune des deux se reconnaissaient en elle. Devant un tel spectacle, Alexia et Noée ont eu un fou rire ce qui a guidé Coline, qui a touché le bras de Winona pour attirer son attention, et elles sont restées toutes les deux la bouche ouverte, je crois qu’elles ne s’attendaient vraiment pas à ce que leurs personnages soient un couple, Alexia a signé surprise et Noée désolée et puis elles se sont jetées dans les bras les unes des autres. Et quand Camika sont revenus avec Zéphyr et Stella ça a été l’apothéose de la surprise.  
-Je suis triste d’avoir louper ça.  
-Ta place était avec Maxence, c’est lui qui avait besoin de toi à ce moment là. Il s’est beaucoup donné pour toi, c’était à ton tour d’un peu te sacrifier pour lui.  
-Que de sagesse. Et sinon tu penses quoi d’eux ? Je les ai bien choisis ?  
-Je les adore tous, ils sont adorables. Tu sais que Tabouléman m’a dit qu’il aimerait bien jouer le rôle d’un médecin sur scène un jour ? Il rêve de porter une blouse. Je lui ai répondu que j’étais certain que ça lui irait super bien.  
-T’abuses à l’appeler Tabouléman… Axel est bien plus que ça.  
-C’est pas faux, c’est plutôt tabouléboy, il a encore une tête de bébé, c’est trop mignon.  
-Lucas !!!!  
-Oh ça va, je te taquine. Tu as bien vu qu’on s’entend bien, tu as parfaitement bien choisi le moi d’avant. On va tous passer un très bon week-end ensemble, on va encore plus apprendre à se connaître, on va tous se liguer contre toi pour te faire tourner en bourrique, ça va être super.  
-De mieux en mieux, tu veux préparer un complot contre moi. J’ai eu raison de séparer mes deux mondes pendant si longtemps alors, et je vais peut-être même regretter ce week-end finalement.  
-Sûrement pas, je suis tellement content d’enfin les rencontrer, je me suis senti exclu le temps de ta série, j’ai même eu peur de te perdre. Parfois j’imaginais que tu partais avec Axel.  
-Mais t’es fou ? D’une Axel est hétérosexuel. De deux, c’est toi que j’aime, pour toujours et à jamais. Axel ne pourra jamais te remplacer ni dans ma tête, ni dans mon coeur. Tu aurais du m’en parler avant tu sais.  
-Je ne pouvais pas, j’avais un peu honte. Quand tu préparais la saison 3 ça m’a replongé dans nos débuts, quand tu as trompé Lou avec moi, et j’ai eu peur que tu me trompes aussi, et puis Axel était là, un moi en plus jeune, plus sexy, peut-être que je ne te satisfaisais plus.  
-Axel n’est pas toi, il ne le sera jamais. Bien sûr que tu n’es pas parfait, et moi non plus. Bien sûr que parfois je pourrais me dis que l’herbe est plus verte ailleurs, mais la vérité c’est que je te choisis tous les jours. Toi. Pas un Lucas plus jeune et plus sexy.  
-Moi aussi je te choisis, tous les jours… Enfin maintenant que j’ai vu Maxence et son corps de mannequin Elite en vrai, je ne suis plus si sûr.  
-Dors au lieu de dire des bêtises. Bonne nuit pinnsvinn  
-C’est pas une mauvaise idée. Bonne nuit vaskebjørn*

Le reste du week-end se passe dans la bonne humeur. Il ne reste plus qu’une chose à faire avant de se quitter. Il fallait marquer l’évènement à la manière d’Eliott, avec une fresque mais pour celle-ci, il n’était pas questions de peinture, la fresque de base était déjà peinte sur le mur de la salle commune, la fresque de la fin de la saison 5, le jeu de lumière allait la modifier et l’image fixée sur des photographies. Eliott éteint toutes les lumières et met en place des projecteurs au fond de la pièce, face à la peinture, puis demande à ses acteurs de se mettre en place, comme pour la scène finale de la saison 5, dans le même ordre et en se tenant la main : Lula, Paul, Assa, Coline, Robin, Philippine, Léo et Axel, puis il demande à ses amis de se mettre 2m derrière leur personnage et légèrement en décalé vers la gauche et c’est ainsi que Daphné, Basile, Imane, Alexia, Arthur, Emma, Yann et Lucas forment une chaîne. Puis Eliott demande à David de se mettre à gauche de la fresque, alors que lui-même se place à droite avec Maxence devant lui à deux mètres. Hannah prend des photos. Les larmes coulent en silence sur toutes les joues. Et dans sa tête les pensées d’Eliott dansent « Merci David pour m’avoir permis d’offrir un autre monde à mon Lu’, merci de m’avoir accompagner. Soyons fiers d’eux, soyons fiers de nous. Regardons cette peinture symbolisant l’épanouissement, tu as donné des ailes par ton accompagnement à la première ligne pour qu’ils puissent sortir de la toile, et regardons la seconde ligne être des adultes forts et plein d’amour. Il est temps pour nous de revenir à la réalité, de quitter skamfrance, la vie c'est maintenant »  
Une fois qu’Eliott a validé les photos, une autre série est faite où se rajoutent Noée, Camille et Mika avec Zéphyr et Stella, Sofiane et Sarah, Nour et Elias, et Hannah et où les couples sont autorisés à se rapprocher. Lucas et Eliott se mettent au centre, une main d’Eliott autour du cou de Lucas et la deuxième dans ses cheveux. Les petits ne sont plus tournés vers la fresque mais vers leurs aînés. Ce soir ils disent adieux à leurs personnages, mais ils savent que pour eux tout ira bien. Le message « t’es pas tout seul, alt er love, l’amour gagne toujours » est gravé dans leur cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raton-laveur en norvégien


End file.
